Champion
by Still Orbiting
Summary: My version of Season 4 with Connor, instead of becoming an annoying brat, becoming a champion (I have completely changed his character to my liking) PLEASE R/R it is hugely necessary for furthing posting. And there is a longer sumarry inside.
1. Chapter 1

A.N: Season 4 of Angel was one of the best and one of the worst things I have ever seen on television, while I loved it and was the edge of my seat through the entire thing I have a few complaints. I violently disliked the directions taken by both Connor and Cordelia's characters, why did they have to put them together and make me want to vomit myself to death? Oh well, this is my version of season four which I feel a large part of will be my making my own character out of Connor. The first matter I must address in this instance is... (Drum roll) Connor's hair - this matter must be dealt with instantly! I had this bizarre thought train of when the fake swami guy told Angel any warrior fighting in the apocalypse would want to have hair with hold, and then I thought of my brother saying when you have really short hair you don't even have to worry about it. So I figure Connor should have a blade-four (yes I find it kind of funny too but oh well, I think with that like that he might have some potential. In this story Angel will still be a champion, but I feel Connor should also be a champion (hence the title.) So here is goes!   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairings: I don't like to reveal pairings I like to have the audience guess!  
  
Reader interaction: I have had some bad experiences with fics in the past so to make a story that people like I would like them to have there say on what they want to happen, not all requests will be honored however I always like to hear what my readers have to say.  
  
Title: Champion   
  
Chapter 1:  
  
The restraints still held, after all these months e was still bound into his watery prison, Angel had tried to get out, until his brain was numb with desperation and his muscled ached from struggling. Giving up was worse though, there was nothing he could do, he was bound there, by his son. His own son had done this to him.  
  
The feeling in his gut gave him a far worse sensation, he tried not to he tried to shun this feeling but he couldn't help but hate his son. What had done to him was unbelievable, though Connor was his son Angel couldn't conceive what it would take for him to earn forgiveness. Though Connor hadn't seemed very concerned with forgiveness when he threw Angel into the ocean.  
  
[Kill him]  
  
Angel shuddered in his restrains, Connor didn't deserve death, he was his son, he was just confused.  
  
[Stop making excuses for him]  
  
Connor had been so easily influenced by Justine... it wasn't Connor's fault it was Justine.  
  
[Kill them both!]  
  
Angel could see it now, his arms around their next it would only take one twist and...  
  
"No!" Angel could feel Connor dying, he had killed his son. He couldn't let himself do that...  
  
*****************   
  
Everything went quiet, all light was gone from the room and for a moment there was nothing. However it was no more than a moment, the rock had collided with Connor's head only stunning him for a moment. The battle continued as Gunn and Fred fought other vampires around him.  
  
The sand felt soft as Connor jumped back into his fighting stance, with the rock and one of its companions stood before him ready to fight.   
  
"Connor!" Gunn yelled, throwing his companion a stake to arm himself with.  
  
Connor span quickly grabbing the stake out of the air and turned back in time to stake the attacking vampire, it disappeared in a cloud of dust leaving the other vampire bewildered by Connor's speed, and his quick recovery. The vampire stood in a ready position and shot a surprise kicked at Connor, who ducked under it with all his speed, and appeared, as if in a moment, behind them vampire, and thrust is stake hard into its back.  
  
Another vampire turned into a cloud of dust as Gunn's ax swung through the air, while Fred shot an arrow from her cross bow at the last remaining vampire, who was currently in retreat, the arrow was just short of killing the vampire, however it was already far enough away that the arrow landed a few feet short.  
  
"Damn it!" Fred called out, if that vampire got back to its lair it would return with the whole nest.  
  
"It's okay," Gunn comforted Fred. "Co-!" Gunn stopped shouting Connor's name when he looked and realized he had already run after the vampire.   
  
The vampire Connor pursued were faster than the other one's he had fought, it was actually taking some effort to catch up with this one. A large mound of rocks separated the back they were on from the next. The vamp saw it as his only chance of escape and he scaled it quickly, as it was only about eight feet. Connor followed up quickly, he saw the mound and didn't slow down only quickened his pace and used his supernatural abilities to push himself off the ground and to the top of the mound, grabbing the escaping vampire's feet causing it to trip fall down onto the sand head first.  
  
While the vamp struggled to get back to its feet Connor flipped off the rock to land in the sand in front of the vamp, he swung his leg violently into the side of the vampire's head, knocking it back down into the sand. Connor dived at the vampire with the wooden arrow Fred had shot out of her crossbow, unexpectedly, the vampire shot up countering Connor's attack and slamming him hard into the rocks behind him.  
  
"Ugh!" Connor grunted as he was pushed back into the rock, the vampire held him back with its own body weight as it moved its mouth towards Connors neck.  
  
Suddenly Connor bashed his head hard into the vampire's causing it to fumbles back giving Connor enough room to punch it in the face sending it back further, with some distance between the Connor turned his body and jumped at the mound of rocks using it to push himself off and launch a flying spin-kick into the vampire's head.  
  
Splashes rang in the air as the vampire landed in the surf and struggled to get to its feet before Connor came back with his arrow, ready to kill. Connor ran at the vampire with his guard up, and just as the vampire shot its fist up to the side of Connor's head, Connor brought up his clenched fist, which held the arrow, and the arrow stabbed into the vampire's hand.  
  
A fierce growl came from the demon from the pain of Connor's arrow, it thrust it other hand onto Connor neck and tossed him over it's head down into the water, which this far out covered his entire body. The vampire quickly jumped on Connor and held him down beneath the waves; Connor struggled to move himself from the vampire's grip but his face was planted firmly into the wet sand and the struggling wouldn't allow him much more time. Connor slowed his struggling and lifted his legs, the vampire sat atop him, however Connor assumed that one solid kick could send the vampire far enough forward for Connor to escape its grip. Connor's legs shot into the vampires back and set it fumbling over Connor's head giving Connor the chance to jump up as quickly as he could and kick the vampire down into the water and pull the stake from it's hand. The vampire tried to crawl away but Connor had it just wear he wanted it. The arrow slammed hard into the water than sank into the vampire's chest penetrating its heart and then there was nothing but dust to be swept away by the water.  
  
Connor felt exhausted, the fight had been hard and being held under water for that long was not to his liking. He collapsed to his knees and lay his body down entirely into the water by now Connor's jeans and long sleeved shirt were completely soaked and it didn't bother him to immerse his entire body in water, it was cool and it was calming to Connor, though the ocean was the site of his greatest betrayal. Angel had killed Holtz, he deserved it, but he wasn't sure if he could continue lying to Gunn and Fred, they were such good people it was a terrible burden he carried, the lies the deceit, he wasn't even for if he had been right, Angel murdering Holtz just didn't make sense. But Justine told him what had happened he could trust her...  
  
[What have you done? They'll never forgive you]  
  
The situation was so awful, Connor wasn't eve sure what he was going to do when the time came that they find Angel, if they ever did.  
  
[They will. And then they will find out it was you]  
  
They had all grown so close over the Summer, Connor wished he could take it all back, if had never done this to Angel he could still be friends with Fred and Gunn, only he wouldn't have ad to lie to them.  
  
~Are you kidding? They don't care about you. When they find Angel they wont stop him. They will help him kill you~  
  
"Connor!" Though water was in his ears Connor had supernatural hearing, which allowed him to hear Gunn and Fred's worried calls.   
  
Connor stayed beneath the calming water until he heard worry come over their voices, they had obviously spotted him, and they were worried had drowned.  
  
A head emerged from the water and relief washed over Fred and Gunn. They slowed their pace however they had already headed into the water. Fred wore a blue denim skirt and was unaffected by the water however Gunn's black jeans had been completely drenched in the water.   
  
The three walked back to the beach and shared a moment of relief as they relaxed after the long battle.  
  
"Don't be scarin' me like that," Gunn said with an annoyed tone. "Had me thinking you was dead."  
  
"I was relaxing," Connor replied calmly.  
  
"Oh yeah drowning looks real relaxing," Gunn replied rolling his eyes.  
  
"Do you think we'll be able to find her now?" Fred asked, referring to Marissa the vampire that used to hunt at the bluffs where Angel disappeared.  
  
"With Connor takin' her crew out by the dozen," Gunn asked proud of what he had taught Connor over the summer. Gunn couldn't fight as well as Angel and Connor was stronger but Gunn had been fighting vampires since he was a kid, he had a lot to teach. "There ain't nothin' standing between us and Marissa."  
  
Connor and Gunn clapped hands, similar to the way Gunn and Wesley once had. Gunn no longer felt anything towards Wesley but anger, the things Wesley had done were unforgivable at least he could rely on Connor.  
  
The two smiled at each other than parted Connor went to lay in the sand next to the water while Gunn went back to Fred and they began to talk softly to each other. Connor could hear every word they were saying if he wanted to, but he was more interested in the sound of the ocean, it was so eternal like Connor wished things could be, he was happy with the way things were...  
  
[But one day they will find Angel and]  
  
"Connor!"  
  
A large tentacle of some kind wrapped around Connor's legs and began t pull him into the ocean, Connor clawed at the sand but his fingers just slid through it as the creature pulled him into the water.  
  
The crossbow still lay in Fred' arms and Gunn pulled it off her and shot and arrow into the creature's tentacle but it had next to no effect.  
  
"Damn it!" Gunn yelled as he rushed to Connor to get him out of the creature's grip, though Connor was amazingly strong he was still quite smell and Gunn could easily lift his upper body from the floor as he tried to pull him out of the creature's grip.  
  
Fred watched in panic, se wanted to help but she wasn't sure what she could, do 'til her eyes traveled to Gunn's abandoned ax that lay on the sandy ground, she grabbed it in her small thin hands and moved quickly to Gunn side. Gunn still held Connor tightly trying to pull him out of the water as the creature frantically. Fred lifted the axe high above her head and slammed down on the creature's tentacle with all her strength, severing it from the rest of the creature.  
  
Gunn was still holding onto Connor and when Fred had severed the creature's tentacle he had stumbled back and crashed to the floor with Connor landing on top of him. Both men let out a grunt as they hit the ground, particularly Gunn, under Connor's weight. Connor squirmed and stretched his muscled before rolling over and pushing himself off of Gunn.   
  
"What was that thing?" Connor asked as he helped Gunn to his feet.  
  
"I don't know," Fred replied the fear still in her voice. "But I don't want to be here if it comes back." The three collected their weapons ad quickly headed off the beach back to where Gunn had parked his car before the fight with the vampires. 


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: I wasn't too happy with the way I ended the last chapter, I didn't show enough of the relationship between the three characters so this story takes off right where the last one left off. Also in my story Connor is seventeen not eighteen, I feel he was originally supposed to be younger but they made him eighteen to make him and Cordelia legal.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
"Are you alright?" Fred asked looking back at Connor, in the back seat.   
  
"Yeah," Connor answered in a soft voice, Fred assumed he was in shock of some kind but that wasn't it. Was that thing that attacked him the voice whispering to him? Was it all his imagination? Connor was now more worried than ever about what he had done to Angel.  
  
[And one day they'll find out]  
  
The car continued to speed back to the hotel where the three of them lived and ran their search mission from, though it was the official headquarters of Angel Investigations they hadn't had a client since Cordelia and Angel had disappeared. They didn't anything around Connor but he could here them quite clearly from another room, they were worried they would be evicted from the hotel and Gunn had suggested they focus on getting some clients, however Fred had insisted that finding Angel and Cordelia was their number one priority, even after three months.  
  
Once they arrived back at the hotel Connor quietly ascended the stairs and went up to his room to get changed.  
  
"I'm gonna hit the books see if I can find out what that thing was," Fred said heading back into the office while Gunn followed Connor up the stairs with his eyes. Connor was an amazing fighter, and in battle he was the leader, but he was still only seventeen.  
  
"Right," Gunn replied his attention still stretched. Once Connor was out of sight Gunn walked over to Fred in the office as she flipped through some of the books. "Did Connor seem quiet to you?"  
  
"He was probably just in shock," Fred said. "The again he grew up in Quortoth, he must be used to demon attacks by now."  
  
"Exactly," Gunn said moving to stand behind Fred. "I think maybe something else happened.   
  
"Like what?" Fred asked concerned, turning away from the computer.  
  
"I dunno," Gunn said with disappointment. "Maybe I should go talk to him."  
  
"Are you sure?" Fred asked. Last time Gunn had tried to console Connor it ended in yelling and throwing things, though their relationship had improved quite a bit since then.  
  
Gunn didn't answer; tough he did look a little embarrassed about last time.  
  
"Go," Fred said warmly. "I can handle the research."  
  
Gunn smiled and leaned in to kiss Fred, she returned it then moved back to her research as Gunn made his way up to Connor's room.  
  
*****************  
  
Connor stood naked in the shower free of his wet clothes, which only reminded him of the events of that night, he had shoved them in corner of his room and headed straight into the bathroom to wash away the night's battle.  
  
The water was hot to warm him up after the cold of the water, and of the creature's slimy grip. Connor scrubbed at his skin hard, he wasn't sure what he was trying to clean, was it his body or was it his actions. This had been happening for long enough now that Connor could identify the feeling that had been haunting him, it was guilt.  
  
Water poured down into Connor's open hands and he splashed it into his face and rubbed the remaining through his incredibly short hair, then turned the water off and stepped out of the shower.  
  
Though it was the end of summer Connor's bare skin felt cold once abandoning the warmth of the water, he moved instantly to the towel rack, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his naked waste.  
  
Connor walked back into the main part of his small room and moved towards a clothing draw, originally when he had moved in most of his clothes had been Gunn or Angel's but the size difference had called for some clothes shopping.  
  
The clock read past midnight and Connor figured Fred and Gunn wouldn't need him for anything else, they weren't going to hunt that creature down tonight after fighting that many vampires.  
  
Connor shut his draw and moved back to his bed, he pulled the towel from his waste wiped his hair off then crawled under the covers and tried to put his guilt to rest.  
  
*****************   
  
Gunn reached Connor's room and the light was turned off but Gunn figured Connor wasn't asleep yet, he knocked on the door wan waited for an answer.  
  
"Connor," he called hoping for a response. "Connor, I know you still up, man."  
  
*****************   
  
Connor rolled over and moaned, not wanting to get up. He moved towards the door slowly as Gunn continues to knock, he really didn't want to get up and kill anything and he really wasn't in the mood to talk.  
  
The door stood in front of Connor and only then did he look down and realize he was still completely naked. He opened the door but only stuck his head through the crack. Gunn stood there looking ready to leave.  
  
"What's up?" Connor asked tiredly.  
  
"Hey man," Gunn said scratching his head awkwardly. "Could we talk for a while?"  
  
"Do we have to do this now?" Connor asked showing the tiredness in his voice. "I' kind of tired."  
  
"It'll only take a second."  
  
"Alright, hold on." Connor closed the door then moved over to his draw pulling out some clothes to get into while he talked to Gunn, he was looking forward to getting some much needed sleep but looks like his plans had been changed, generally he wouldn't have minded talking to Gunn but after what had happened earlier he really didn't want to deal with him or Fred.  
  
Gunn waited patiently for a moment outside Connor's room, he heard some noises from inside probably Connor getting dressed, he probably thought they were going to go kill something, the kid needed to get out more.  
  
The door opened and Connor invited Gunn in and they took a seat on Connor's unmade bed.  
  
"Connor, I know the last few months have been rough," Gunn put his hand on Connor's back as comfort. "You finally got reunited with your dad and then he disappears, and so does Holtz."  
  
Flashes charged through Connor's brains, remembering finding Holtz, what Justine had told him about Angelus, his father. Why would Angel do that? Having met him it confused Connor so much as to why Angel would have killed Holtz.  
  
"I know lately you've been pretty stressed out, its not just you, Fred and I have been feelin' the burn too," Gunn took a deep breath in preparation for his next statement. "You're just a kid Connor, you're too young to be dealing with this crap. Maybe it's be a good idea if you took some time off, went somewhere and got your head out of this mess."  
  
Connor moved away from Gunn and got to his feet, he had a mildly sad look on his face.   
  
"Where would I go?" Connor asked deliberately pointing out the fact that he had nowhere to go. "Gunn, I know you're just trying to protect me, and I'm thankful that you care but my life is here." An innocent smile came across Connor's face. "With you an Fred, you're my family."  
  
A wide smile came across Gunn's face too, they knew each other well enough that they could part without words however as Gunn moved pass Connor the two shared a brief moment. Gunn laughed quietly, nothing was funny it was more happiness of how thankful he was that Connor was there to keep everything together, he put his hand up and tried pointlessly to mess up Connor's very short hair. Gunn exited the room without saying anything else and Connor smiled as Gunn left.  
  
[He'll never forgive you]  
  
*****************  
  
"So your former boss has a soul, and you're losing yours."   
  
Those words hung in the air long after Lilah had left, and they were only rebuffed by every encounter, these days she spent a lot of her time in Wesley's apartment, doing things Wesley wanted to hate himself for. The heavy scent of sweat and passion hung in the air and Wesley had finally cooled down. There was once a time when just the thought of these things would have killed Wesley, Lilah was once one of his mortal enemies, but now that Angel and he were no longer connected what reason did he have to hate, because she was evil.  
  
Though he would never be able to say it, or even consciously think it Lilah, their relationship meant something to Wesley; he was in love with it. The heat, the hatred, the sex and all the other things that came with it.  
  
Once she left Wesley had to do anything he could for solace, and the next closest thing to sex with Lilah was violence.  
  
Wesley slid out from under the covers where had been lying for nearly half an hour since Lilah left, he moved slowly across the room towards his weapons chest, it didn't have as greater selection as he had at Angel Investigations, but it still had everything necessary for demonic slaughter.   
  
Looking through the weapons Wesley found a small ax to his liking; he also grabbed two stakes and a knife before shutting the chest and heading towards his drawers to get dressed.  
  
After changing into a pair of jeans and a black, long sleeved shirt, Wesley moved straight for the door, he grabbed his brown jacket from his coat rack and shoved the stakes in the pocket, while he put the knife in his belt. Had it been say he would have made an effort to hide the axe but it was early morning, the sun had not risen yet and still wouldn't for hours, there was no one to see his ax.  
  
Wesley got into his car and drove to a worse part of town, where he knew the creatures of the night would be in a larger abundance, one of his contacts had told him about suspicious disappearances in the area, Wesley figured he could do some good there, kill whatever was causing the disappearances.  
  
The car pulled to the side of the road once Wesley reached his destination, he had been here many times before, not in this exact same spot but this area, it was an area ripe with demonic activity. It wasn't a very residential area but amazingly enough people still lived there, mostly poor people, there were also a few homeless people to be found.   
  
Wesley opened the door of his car an walked out into the streets; he figured an old set of abandoned warehouses in the area would be a good place to look for demonic activity, once, while he still worked for Angel, they had cleaned a nest out of that area.  
  
Last time he had been to the warehouses the gates had been brutally disheveled and were barely standing, however since then there had been a great deal of work put into repairing them. A gate stood in front of him held closed by a shiny padlock and a great deal of chain, though none of this meant anything to Wesley, he got his ax to the ready and swung hard into the gate, the first hit had caused a reasonably amount of damage and by the third hit it came open completely.  
  
The gates had gone through a great deal of work, however the buildings were just as hideous as they had always been, not that Wes could blame anyone for not wanting to work near those buildings. Even without the knowledge that demons infested this place regularly there was something naturally creepy about the entire place.  
  
Doors stood in front of Wesley, there was no lock and the doors could be pulled open by only the wind. Wesley gripped the door handle and slowly pulled it open. Inside it was pitch black, Wesley couldn't see a thing and the last thing he wanted to do was fight demons in complete darkness after taking a few steps into the warehouse Wes heard a noise come from the darkness, he brought his ax to the ready and peered into the darkness for the origin of the noise.  
  
Wesley turned frantically, the thing generating the noises was either moving, or there was more than one, either way Wesley didn't want to fight it alone, or at all for that matter. He headed for the door and as soon as he did it came crashing shut, Wes ran forward and pushed against the door only to be hit in the side by something large moving at high speeds. Wesley came crashing to his feet in pain and rolled on the floor for a little while, once at a stop he twisted to his knees and saw a different figure approaching him, it appeared human so it was probably a vampire.  
  
Now at his feet Wesley prepared to fight the vampire, he ax was at the ready and slashed at the approaching figure who jumped back into a battle stance. Wes moved forward, determined and slash down at the figure's head only to have his fist grabbed and punched Wesley hard in the face. After a quick recovery Wesley shot his fist at the figure and connected violently into its jaw. Wesley's vision had slightly adjusted to the light, revealing the vampire as male with a large build dressed in street clothes.  
  
Wes reached into his jacket and pulled out a stake ready to dust the vampire. It came in for another attack, launching a solid kick at Wesley's head, but Wes was too fast as he ducked under the kick and took the vampire's other leg out, the vamp came crashing down beside Wes. His stake at the ready, Wesley thrust it into the vampire's chest as it burst into dust.   
  
Wesley began to get back to his feet and suddenly a large figure, once again bashed into his body knocking him down hard, Wesley looked up to see three more vampire's approaching him, though he had in the past, taking on three vampires solo was no one of Wesley's favored exercises so, accordingly he ran, though he hated retreat.  
  
The three vampires caught up with Wesley before he reached the door, the one in the lead grabbed Wesley's jacket and pulled him backwards throwing him to the ground. The only weapon in Wesley's reach was the knife in his belt, so he grabbed it and stabbed the vampire in the stomach as it grabbed him by the throat, the vampire loosened it's grip and Wesley used that opportunity to push it off, but before Wesley could get to his feet the large figure pushed him down from behind before a hard surface collided with his head knocking him unconscious.  
  
*****************  
  
The murky waters painted all sort of images in Angel's mind, the peacefulness the now reflected only resembled one thing, peace; this was the only thing that could settle the chaos in Angel's mind, for a moment he thought he could see Cordelia.  
  
Cordelia had been on his mind that night, he wanted nothing more than to see her, to be with her, it was the only thing he could think of, he loved her so much and Connor had ruined it all.  
  
But he was Angel's son, it wasn't his fault it was Justine's and Holtz.  
  
[Connor can't be trusted, now that you're not there to protect them, he'll kill them all: Fred, Gunn and Cordelia]  
  
Angel would rather die than let anything happen to Cordelia, he would do anything for her, but killing his own son? It wasn't fair he loved them both more than anything, even after what Connor had done to him he couldn't stop loving him.  
  
[Love isn't enough, after what he's done to you, what he will do to your friends... you know what you have to do]  
  
"No!" Angel yelled in pain. "I can't do it."  
  
[Kill him, kill Connor!]  
  
"No!" 


	3. Chapter 3

A.N: At this rate to do the entire season is going to take forever... oh well I'll have to vary that chapter sizes... anyone enough of my ramblings I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and the return of Wesley. Here's the next one! Oh, the action shifts around a lot in this chapter... just thought I'd say  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
"Is he ever going to wake up?"  
  
"Shut up, I think he's coming to!"  
  
Wesley felt light stabbing at his eyes, also intense pain in his head. How long had he been unconscious? Why was he still alive?  
  
"Well, well," Wesley heard a familiar voice. "Looks who's awake."  
  
"Shut up!" A loud smack followed the familiar voice, then a tiny grunt.  
  
The light grew stronger as Wesley's eyes tried to push their way open, he could feel people standing around him, and chain around his wrist, he was being held somewhere. There was also a distinct odor in the room, like something had died there.  
  
Soon enough Wesley opened his eyes completely taking in the view, he seemed to be in some sort of cave, perhaps underground. The three vampires who had attacked him stood in front of him. He also felt a familiar presence behind him and though he couldn't tell whom it was, their presence reviled him.  
  
"Where am I?" Wesley asked, and in response received a smack across the mouth. He wondered why they would bring him down here only to chain him up.  
  
"Idiot."  
  
That hideous snicker sounded so familiar to Wesley, something inside him began to churn violently, violence against his fellow captive felt very necessary, but the reason was still anonymous to Wes.  
  
"Now stay still and shut up," one of his capturers spat at him. "We'll talk again when he's hungry."  
  
"What?" Wes asked, confused as to who 'he' was. His capturer turned back to him launching a hard kick into his stomach knocking the wind out of him.  
  
"At least the throat's working Wes," Suddenly it hit him, the putrid voice of his fellow captive was Justine. Wesley turned to the red head with brutal unforgiving eyes. "Hello Justine."  
  
"Oh what?" Justine said putting on her bitch face, though it wasn't a huge variation. "No hug?"  
  
"Remind me to kill you after them." Wesley said looking at the vampire guards.  
  
"I've been down here for weeks," Justine said with a pained expression. "If there was a way out I would have found it by now."  
  
Wesley looked down to the ground and tried to calculate a plan to get himself out of there, however he knew it wouldn't be easy, there were three vampires in the cave, and he was willing to bet whatever had knocked him down repeatedly the night before was there, somewhere. But the greatest problem he currently had was that he was chained to a wall, to get out of this he just may need Justine's help.  
  
  
  
*****************  
  
The ceiling of Connor's room was so placid, not like the ocean inside his stomach, the anxiety attack had come on after Gunn had left, and it was making it impossible to sleep. Gunn and Fred trusted him, and accepted him like part of their family, but they also considered Angel a part of their family, they weren't going to stop looking for him.  
  
It was hard for Connor to imagine what Angel was going through. Was it as bad as what Holtz had gone through after Angel had killed his family? For doing all that Angel deserved everything he was getting, Connor wished he could still believe that, all his life Holtz had trained Connor to fight, to fight Angelus, but he never met Angelus, when Connor returned from Quortoth he had come face to face with Angel, who since Connor had been back, done nothing but try to be a father to him.  
  
Connor had been wrong, it was a mistake to trap Angel at the bottom of the ocean, and he had to do something about it. He sat up in his and pulled away the covers, he pulled on the jeans he and worn to talk to Gunn and grabbed a T-shirt from his drawer then grabbed his denim jacket before exiting his room.   
  
The hotel seemed quiet, most of the lights were off and there was no sign of Gunn or Fred. As Connor completed his descent of the stairs he noticed a small light illuminating from the office, probably Fred, still up researching. Connor didn't know why she had made it s dark, it's not like she could bother anyone with the lights, both Connor's and, Gunn and Fred's rooms were up a few levels.  
  
The office lit and Fred was there hitting away at the keys on her computer, Connor didn't want to sneak up on her so he put more weight on his feet as he walked through the lobby towards the office. He figured he should say goodbye.   
  
"Connor?" Fred asked peering out of her office. "What are you doing up?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep Connor replied as he stepped into the office. "What are you still working on?"  
  
"Still looking for an ID on our sea demon," Fred said shifting her eyes back to the computer. "I got a good look at its tentacles but so far the only thing I found matching what I saw is an instinct demon that died over four hundred years ago."  
  
"Well," Connor consoled her. "Stranger things have happened."  
  
"Everyday around here," Fred laughed with a slight eye-role. "So why'd you come downstairs?" Fred asked suspecting it was more than insomnia, Connor had never been the greatest sleeper, Gunn and Fred were used to him being up at al hours, but there seemed to be something on his mind.  
  
"Uh... nothing," Connor lied, he had done enough of that though, he wished he were telling the truth. "I was just going to go out for a walk, you know? Clear my head."  
  
"Right," red said making it obvious that she knew he was lying.  
  
"Maybe get in a few vamps."  
  
"Connor," Fred said disapprovingly. "You shouldn't be going out hunting this late, not without Gunn."  
  
"I'll be fine Fred," Fred was always looking out for Connor, she and Gunn had taken Angel's place both in business and family matters.   
  
"All right but take some weapons," Fred insisted, funny the advice she gave a teenager.  
  
"I always do," Connor said walking out the office towards the weapon's cabinet. He wasn't sure what to take, if he wanted to break Angel out it would take something heavy, Gunn's prized ax wasn't thick enough, and a sword wouldn't have enough weight. Finally Connor found a small handled, thick ax to his liking, he grabbed that along with his favorite device, ready to shoot a stake from his wrist.  
  
Connor was ready to leave until he looked back into the office seeing Fred going through some of the books in the office, still trying to identify the demon, he hated that she was completely oblivious to what he had done, and to what he was going to do. Connor couldn't just leave it like that.  
  
"Hey Fred," Connor said re-entering the office.  
  
"What's up?" Fred asked with a smile.  
  
"Umm..." Connor wasn't sure what to tell her, he knew that things were going to be different from now on and he wasn't sure if he liked the fact but he had to tell her something...  
  
*****************  
  
Wesley had come slightly closer in his plan, he couldn't take on the vampire's if he was still in chains, and since he knew how to pick a lock he now searched the ground for something to pick the lock with.  
  
There was nothing suitable in there; he saw a screwdriver and similar equipment in one corner of the cave but other than that there was nothing. Whatever Wesley was going to do he had to do it quick, he couldn't stand being there any longer, being next to Justine was not on his 'top then things to do' list.  
  
"Idiot," Justine said obnoxiously to Wesley. "It's hopeless, there's no way out."  
  
"Well I do have a good plan right now but it involves strangling you with my legs," Wes said calmly, his expression not changing. "We'll see how desperate I get."  
  
"Like when you were desperate to protect Connor from Angel," Justine laughed.  
  
A sudden spark of anger shot through Wesley and he lifted his legs into the air, using the chains to keep him up, he slammed his legs repeatedly into Justine stomach. The vampire's ran back into the cave hearing Justine scream in pain one grabbed Wesley legs while the other saw to Justine, Wes kicked the vampire in the face causing the him to fall on the other vamp who had just unchained Justine.   
  
"Grab the key!" Wesley commanded Justine who kneeled in pain. Their eyes met and in the brief time Justine realized she needed Wesley to escape she got up and began to undo his shackles. Once free Wesley knocked the two vamps down, grabbed Justine's hand running towards the cave entrance.   
  
Near the cave entrance there was a wooden table, Wes figured it was a good chance to deal with the unwanted vampire problem, he broke off two stool legs, giving one to Justine. They then waited.  
  
There were now three vampires; Wesley figured if he took two Justine could handle the other, in her condition.  
  
The lead vampire lunged at Wes, and Wes used it's body weight to make it hit into the wooden table hard, already in pain Wesley managed to stake it in the back before it could get up. Wesley's last move had left him open allowing the other vampire to tackle him while the other, who lagged behind a bit, began to battle Justine.  
  
Justine attempted a punch at the vampire's head only for it to dodge and kick her on the stomach, she lurched over and the vamp punched her in face then tackled her to the floor. Wesley, while Justine was attacked, was struggling to get out from under the weight off the second vampire, who had tackled him into the broken table. They each struggled through the rubble trying to gain the upper hand until Wesley managed to pull a small enough piece from the rubble which he stabbed into the vampire's neck, as he had no clean shot at it's chest. Wesley then pushed it off him and got to his feet only to be knocked back down by Justine, who had been pushed back by the vampire she had been fighting.  
  
The three of them, Wesley, Justine and one of the vamps, lay sprawled in a pile on the floor Wes tried to crawl away only to be grabbed the vampire he had been fighting who shot it's teeth in the direction of Wesley's neck until Justine grabbed Wes' stake and dusted the vampire.  
  
The two looked at each other in the silence of the moment, both were bruised from battle and a great deal f hatred stood between the two, but something about the moment connected them - until it was broken by the attack of the last remaining vampire.  
  
*****************  
  
Since Fred and Gunn had first shown it to him, the ocean had been one of Connor's favorite places, kind of ironic. It was a whole new beneath the surface, for Connor that world was full of guilt, mistakes and regret. He hated himself for feeling this way, at the beginning of the summer he had been so sure what he had done was right, he was grieving for Holtz he hadn't been thinking rationally, and none of these excuses made a difference, he had still bestowed a terrible punishment on an innocent man, he had to right his wrong.  
  
His senses wouldn't help him much in the water but Connor felt if he swam out far enough, to wear he and Justine had dumped Angel; he would be able to feel his presence. And though he loved it Connor was terrified to go back into the ocean, there was the overwhelming guilt that he thought he could drown in and now there was some new sea monster to worry about. But Connor couldn't put it off he had to go after Angel.  
  
*****************  
  
As quietly as she could, Fred turned the doorknob hoping not to wake Gunn who had been asleep for over and hour now, she didn't want to wake him. After closing the door quietly behind her Fred headed towards the bathroom.  
  
"Fred?" Gunn asked rolling over to face her. "What are you doin' up so late?"  
  
"Just more research," Fred said walking towards the bathroom then paused. "Charles, when you talked to Connor did you notice anything odd?"  
  
"How you mean odd?" Gunn asked sitting up letting the sheets sink into his lap. "Did he say something to you?"  
  
"Kind of," Fred started sitting down on the other side of the bed. "He went out for a walk, but before he left he was talking to me weirdly... and he said goodbye like..."  
  
"Like what?" Gunn asked sliding over to Fred. "You think he was leaving?"  
  
"Leaving? Why would he..." red began to trail off, genuinely concerned about Connor. Leaving so abruptly in the middle of the night.   
  
"Maybe we should go after him?" Gunn suggested helpfully.  
  
"If he doesn't want to be found..." Fred began  
  
"We wont find him," Gunn finished before looking Fred in the eyes. "But we can try. I'm not sure if we can manage things here without him, with Angel and Cordy gone, I'm thinking he should be stickin' around."  
  
"Charles, after everything that's happened-"  
  
"We should stick together," Gunn smiled at Fred trying to show her that not everything was doomed. "We're family."  
  
Before red could answer the sudden shrill ring of her cell phone shot through the room it was sitting on her bedside table, she and Gunn exchanged worried looks as Fred picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello," Fred answered to hear Wesley's voice, which shocked her supremely.   
  
Gunn watched her curiously as she spoke, he wondered who could be calling at such a late hour, and the phone conversation seemed strange and abrupt.  
  
"Get dressed we got to go," Fred said walking out of the room.  
  
Gunn stood up in his boxer shorts and followed Fred out into the hallway, he didn't get what was going on; he was in bed wearing nothing but his boxer shorts while she was rushing out in the middle of the night.  
  
"Fred!" Gun called after her. "Who was that?"   
  
  
  
"Wesley."  
  
"What did he want?" Gunn asked crossing his arms.  
  
"He knows where Angel is."  
  
*****************  
  
"No!" Justine spat at Wesley pulling on her handcuffs trying to get away.  
  
"Where is he Justine?" Wesley yelled losing patience. His boat was sailing further out into the area he suspected Angel would be in, after conducting his own investigation for months Angel had been at the bottom of the ocean, sent there by Justine and Connor.  
  
"Vampire got what he deserved," Justine spoke a familiar phrase.  
  
"And what do you deserve Justine?" Wesley asked threateningly, revealing a small knife by his side.  
  
"You wouldn't..."  
  
Wesley didn't answer only stabbed his knife into Justine's shoulder. She let out a scream then panted madly as Wesley yanked the knife out and waited for a response.  
  
*****************  
  
Water ran across Connor's body as he shot up to the surface for air, he wasn't a normal person and he could hold his breath for longer than an average person, but he was still human and he had to breathe. That made finding Angels so much harder, and though t was still summer he was cold.  
  
Connor had discarded his shirt and jacket back on the beach to make swimming easier and his wet chest glistened in the moonlight as he looked across the water surface. Not too far away Connor saw a boat, heading not for him but in his general direction, this only added to the not right feeling he already had.  
  
Once again Connor sank into the water diving down lower, towards where he hoped to find Angel, Connor seemed to be able to dive deeper this time.   
  
[He'll kill you]   
  
Connor felt a sinking sensation in his get, but oddly enough felt like he was getting closer. Something began to pull Connor down, like some sort of attracting force he had to keep swimming deeper.  
  
*****************  
  
Angel could see him, though he was still far above him, Angel could see Connor approaching. The bond he shared with his son was so strong; it was hard to believe Connor was the one who had done this to him. Could Angel forgive him?  
  
[Never forgive him, he can't be trusted]  
  
The thought of killing his son still lingered inside his metallic prison, suddenly Angel found himself praying Connor, wouldn't rescue him, then he would let it out and Angel would...  
  
[Kill]  
  
*****************  
  
Diving, now, deeper than Connor thought was humanly possible, he saw it in the distance. One the ocean floor there he was. Angel still chained in his metal coffin, which Connor had put him in, he had found him now it was time.   
  
Connor had left his ax on the beach, seeing that it would be impossible to swim with it, so he was going to have to break Angel free with his hands. As Connor began to swim deeper a sickly feeling came over him, not the guilt he had felt before but impending doom, and he knew what it was. He tried to make a quick turn in the water and as he began to swim back up for air, a familiar tentacle wrapped around his legs pulling him away from the surface.  
  
All Connor's struggles proved hopeless as the creature extended its tentacle wrapping them around Connor's body and squeezing the air out of him. Connor's muscles began to ache as he thrashed about in the huge creature's intense grip, before long he felt the creature had somehow, exhausted his body leaving him with no strength to struggle. He lay placid in the creature's arms unable to fight of get free until a large jolt went through the creature's body and shot Connor free from it's grip. Floating away.  
  
*****************  
  
  
  
The boat pulsed violently; they must have hit something large, though Wesley couldn't imagine what. He looked over the edge and saw it, the huge demon with large tentacles, wrapping itself around the boat pulling it down. Wesley grabbed onto the railing and tried to steady himself enough to get back to his weapons.  
  
"What the hell's going on?" Justine yelled trying to steady herself.  
  
Wesley looked out at the creature seeing how immensely huge it was, he couldn't handle this himself, he needed Angel. But he wouldn't be able to help at the bottom of the ocean, he had to rescue Angel. But he wasn't sure if he could do that without Gunn and Fred, he had left a speedboat for them, but he wasn't sure if they'd get there in time.   
  
Wesley's thoughts were suddenly broken as the large creature howled in pain, Wesley looked down at the creature, to see it attacking a speedboat which Gunn and Fred resided on, he had told them what had happened to angel and to meet him out here, however he did not give details as to how this all happened.  
  
*****************  
  
Fred ducked and reloaded her crossbow as Gunn hacked at the creature's tentacles with his ax; before they left the hotel Fred hadn't managed to find what the creature was or how to kill it. They were trying violence.  
  
Tentacles shot in all directions slapping across the speedboat, which sat next to Wesley's boat, Wesley had now also taken up a crossbow. The fight raged on with none of them gaining an advantage. Wesley and Fred continued to fire at the creature while Gunn slashed madly with his ax, however he wasn't close enough to cause any real damage. So far things were not looking good, they couldn't rage a proper fight against this creature from a boat, however none of them could get any closer to the creature without it killing them, they needed Angel or Connor for something like this.  
  
*****************   
  
I was hopeless, they couldn't win against that thing and Cordelia knew it, but what could she do about it, she couldn't help, but maybe Angel or Connor could.  
  
Connor drifted hopelessly through the water, he had stopped breathing some time ago and now he simply drifted down into the depths of the ocean where he had so cruelly banished his father, he only wanted to make it right.  
  
Cordelia could feel Connor's pain, if there was something she could do now was the time, any small act she could perform to help, it was her job to oversee champions, like Angel, it was her job to keep them on their path, and if Connor died that couldn't happen. Connor's death would destroy both his, and Angel's destiny.  
  
If Cordy could put on of them back on their path she had to, but Connor was far from his path, only heading towards death she had to give him life, but it wasn't her place to interfere in life and death. She could only do so much.  
  
"Connor!" 


	4. Chapter 4

A.N: All right, I'm sorry this chapter has come a bit late. The last chapter left you hanging a bit but this one will rap it on for me to carry on with my own version of the season (Will contain elements of the actual season, which was very good.)   
  
Chapter 4:  
  
The seas rang like church bells far from the battle sight, and Adrian watched them with great interest. He had been drawn out to the ocean by some kind of powerful magic, which called him oh so often. Life as a shaman suited Adrian just fine, practicing blood rites and other rituals of the dead was his life.   
  
Blood, it was far from his ships but he could smell it, someone in that battle was bleeding. Death also called from beneath the ocean depths, stronger than any he had sensed in a long time. Something bad had happened the death had been that of a champion or some other pivotal figure.  
  
Death constantly hung in the air, in a city like Los Angeles, it was what had caused him to move there this past year, the high vampire and demon population made for an interesting life. Adrian's thoughts began to wander, and his sense flared, as death appeared closer to him, there was something near him, an undead beast. There was a vampire on his ship.  
  
Adrian had made sure to keep weapons with him at most times and there were a few things he could use down below deck. He looked around the visible deck seeing nothing; though vampire could easily hide themselves form their victims. Adrian rushed towards the door for the lower deck and just as his foot entered to doorway he could sense the vampire coming up behind him, at speeds to fast for him evade.  
  
The vampire grabbed the back of Adrian's shirt and pulled him down to the floor of the boat, the vampire bashed its fist into Adrian's face and pulled him out onto the deck. Another vampire joined him there as they looked over the body they waited as a dark figure moved out from the shadows.  
  
The man sported a pointed witches had, his clothes were disheveled rags that hung over his body as a huge cloak. The elderly man sported a long gray beard, he didn't look as if he was from this time and place, he looked very out of his element in a place like this, but just as Adrian had been drawn by death, this elderly man had been brought here by Adrian's magic; for this elderly man was a powerful Necromancer.  
  
The Necromancer held a dark wooden cane, which he pointed forward at Adrian's unconscious body. The Necromancer's eyes turned a cold black has he opened his mouth and whispered something of an unheard language and called Adrian's soul from his body.  
  
Bright lights moved from Adrian's body, the floated in the air above Adrian's body for a few seconds till black mist shot out from The Necromancer's cane and swallowed the soul into itself, shooting the magic into The Necromancer's body giving him a large jolt of power.  
  
"Very well," The Necromancer spoke after immersing in the power for a few moments. "You two can have the body." Instantly his two vampire lackey's descended upon the Adrian's corpse.  
  
The Necromancer walked to the edge of the boat and looked out at the ocean, he could easily make out the battle going on, it appeared things were going even better than he had expected, the vampire remained dormant where his friends could not reach him. The battle brought a wave of joy over The Necromancer, he loved it when things went his way, and they mostly did.  
  
There was something else though, perhaps this had been what had brought Adrian out here, the ripe odor of death, The Necromancer could feel it calling from beneath the surface something called to him, and it was his nature to answer the call of death.  
  
*****************   
  
"Connor!" Cordelia couldn't let this happen, Connor couldn't die, he had gone there to save Angel, and she couldn't let him die now. She knew she could do something about it, but how? Cordelia still didn't understand how all her powers worked, and if she was going to save Connor she could need them.  
  
Cordelia looked down at Connor's placid body, void of all life, he was truly dead. But he couldn't stay that way, Cordelia began to focus, the same way she ad when learning to use her demonic powers, the powers had made her this way for a reason and she knew Connor's was important, he had a destiny to fulfill and she had to help him to fulfill it. Her focused hardened on Connor's body and she felt something happening, she had no idea how but life was flowing into Connor. He would live.  
  
*****************   
  
Connor's eyes shot open from under the water and suddenly his lungs were filled with oxygen and clear of water. Connor headed instantly to the surface of the ocean, he could feel the creature's presence it was fighting, and though he had seemed to have been killed by it only minutes ago, he felt more ready than ever to fight it.  
  
On reaching the surface Connor saw the large creature, though it still fought furiously he could see that great damage had been done to it as many arrows were lodged into it's tentacles. Connor looked around and saw that Fred and Gunn were fighting it, along with someone else on a larger boat, also the unknown man had a company who Connor recognized all too well, Justine.  
  
"Gunn!" Connor called to his comrade who had just been knocked down by the violent creature. Gunn looked at Connor in amazement, they didn't know he had come out here or why, nor did he know what they were doing here. "I need a weapon!" Connor commanded.  
  
Gunn looked frantically around the boat but saw nothing, only the ax in his own hands, and though he hated to part with it, Connor was the only one who could kill that creature. Gunn tossed his ax to Connor who caught it then dived, once again, beneath the surface.  
  
The creature was quite close to Connor, but it seemed confident that he was dead, and was unaware of his presence. Connor swam speedily toward the creature; it seemed to be more vulnerable underneath, where it didn't have so many protective tentacles. Connor was now underneath the creature ready to hack into it's soft underbelly, he psyched himself for the slash and swung up at the creature, only to have his hands clasped and held. Connor struggled in the creature's grips but it's tentacles were to strong for Connor to break free of, with so many tentacles there was no way Connor could kill it, he only knew one person strong and fast enough to kill this thing. Connor spun his body upside down and used his feet to kick the creature's underbelly shooting Connor far enough away to escape the creature's grasp.  
  
  
  
The surface broke around Connor's head as he immersed for air, he looked up to the moon for a moment before doing the deed he had dreaded for so long, he was ready to turn back now, but if he didn't free Angel, this creature would kill Gunn and Fred, Angel was there only hope.   
  
Shooting down into he water again, Connor really wanted to be dry and warm but that might not happen for a while, if he didn't side, things would still never be the same once he freed Angel, that what had delayed him for so long, Gunn and Fred could they forgive him?   
  
[They wont]  
  
Connor had to ignore those thoughts, he had a mission and that was all he could think about right now. Freeing Angel was all that mattered.  
  
The huge metallic construct sat on the ocean floor just as it had for three months, but it was time for all that to end. Connor held the ax tightly ready free his father, and make his first step towards atonement. Just like his father.  
  
Connor swung his ax repeatedly as hard as he could, his muscles felt exhausted and his lugs felt like they were going to burst but Connor was close to breaking Angel free only a few more swings.  
  
*****************   
  
Yet another arrow was released from Fred's crossbow, but without Gunn's ax the battle was becoming hopeless, it looked as if the creature was about to swallow their speed boat whole.   
  
"Charles!" Fred yelled as the creature wrapped dozens of its tentacles around the front of there boat. Gunn grabbed around Fred's waist and pulled her back. He looked up at Wesley's boat to see Wesley, reaching over the side of the boat and throwing a sturdy rope over the side for Gunn and Fred to abandon their vessel.  
  
"Gunn!" Wesley called to his former colleague who was still wary of accepting help from Wesley. But this situation was life or death, and with Fred gripped tightly in his arms Gunn took a firm hold of Wesley's rope, while he and Justine pulled them up.  
  
"Thanks," Gunn muttered after crashing on the deck, he and Fred struggled to an upright position and took a curious look at Wesley and Justine. "What the hell is she doing here?" Gunn asked helping Fred to her feet.  
  
"She's the one who told me where to find Angel," Wesley said without expression; as the creature continued it's assault one Wesley's boat. "I believe you should have spent more time looking for her." Wesley knew they would have spent some time looking for her, just as he had, if those vampires hadn't kidnapped her it would have been a lot easier.  
  
The creature's violent attacks caused both Gunn and Wesley's eyes to shift to the front of the boat; they had to stop the creature some how. Gunn was still waiting for Connor, but something must have happened.  
  
"We need to get this boat out of here Wesley," Fred said moving towards Wesley's weapon bag, which had more crossbow bolts for her weapon. "We can't fight this thing without..." Fred wasn't sure what she could say, they needed Angel but there was no way they were going to get to him with that creature there. Connor had been there only hope, what had happened to him?  
  
Just as Wesley moved into action a large tentacle wrapped around the boat's front railing, the creature pulled violently causing the four of them to slip towards the front of the boat. Wesley was first to his feet, trying to unhook the creature's tentacles, it used another to send him sprawling backwards knocking over Gunn on the way. Fred stood up in an act of concern as both Gunn and Wesley hit the floor. Before Fred could run to their aid a tentacle wrapped firmly around her waist, taking her off the side of the boat, she screamed in panic and in an instant both Gunn and Wesley got to their feet to help her, as Justine moved away to save herself.  
  
"Fred!" Gunn yelled in panic as the creature began to squeeze Fred. "No!"   
  
It seemed more hopeless that ever as the creature began to crush the life out of Fred all Gunn and Wesley could do was watch the woman they both loved die. As the creature shot more tentacles towards the boat it let out a harsh screech and dropped Fred toward to ocean, and into Connor's waiting hands.  
  
The creature continued to howl in pain as if it was being torn apart inside, and before long blood began to shoot of from the creatures large body, and in one finally screech the creature died and Angel emerged through the top of the demon's body holding Gunn ax tightly, his face was fully vampiric with a look of insanity, as he shot out from the creature's body, covered in its hideous crimson blood. Angel shot high above the creature's body into the air, his pale skin shone in the moonlight beholding a truly marvelous sight for everyone's eyes, the return of a champion.  
  
Connor held Fred's exhausted body above the water, and he let a small smile cross his face, Angel was back, and Fred and Gunn were safe. It was all he had hoped for, if the world could stay in this moment then he would die happy, but in a few minutes everything would be brought into light and things would be different.  
  
Gunn was the first to move, as Angel crashed back down into the water, he grabbed Wes' rope and climbed down the side of the boat to Fred and Connor. Connor handed Fred to Gunn and swam out to his father, Angel seemed to be sinking, all his energy seemed to have run out and he was back to the state of fatigue he had been in when Connor had broke him free.   
  
Connor saw his father sinking back to where Connor had banished him three months earlier and he shpt beneath the surface and grabbed Angel's limp body puling him to the surface. Gunn was waiting at the bottom of the boat, and when Connor swam over Gunn pulled Angel's body to his own and climbed the rope with Connor's help.  
  
As Angel's body was pulled over the side of the boat onto the deck, Wesley moved from, a half unconscious, Fred's side. Connor came onto the deck soon after and all eyes turned to him, from the water it was easy to see wet blood down Connor's bare chest ad stomach, emanating from a wound in his neck, a bite mark upon closer inspection.  
  
Gunn's eyes moved from Connors neck to Angel's mouth in horror, and Wesley was the first to explain.  
  
"Blood deprived for three months would have done colossal damage to Angel's higher brain function's," Wesley lifted his head firmly. "If Connor hadn't fed Angel he would still, be a vegetable."  
  
Connor wasn't sure who this man was, he seemed to know Gunn Fred and Angel quite well but he had never met him, whoever he was he came here with Justine which means he might know. Connor's eyes shifted to Justine's hideous expression of rage and disappointment. Gunn followed Connor's gaze.  
  
"What's the matter?" Gunn asked Justine angrily. "Pissed we worked out your little scheme?"  
  
"How could you do that?" Fred asked standing up furiously.  
  
"How could I do that?" Justine asked. "Do you really think I could force Angel to the bottom of the ocean by myself?"  
  
Fred hadn't thought about that, Justine wasn't strong enough to take Angel on in a fight she had an accomplice. "Then who..." Fred stopped her question noticing Justine's eyes fixated cruelly on Connor.  
  
It had dawned on those who didn't already know, Connor had done this to his father, and he had lied to Gunn and Fred for three months.   
  
"Connor...?" Fred couldn't get any other words out, what could she say? How could he?  
  
"How could you do that man?" Gunn asked moving towards Connor. "Why?"  
  
"Holtz."  
  
Everyone turned at the sound of Angel's voice Justine turned her head away as the rest looked on in confusion, Angel had told them that Holtz wanted Connor to be with his real father.  
  
"Justine told you I killed Holtz," Angel said while climbing to his feet. "So why did you come for me? If you really think I killed Holtz why did you come to rescue me?"  
  
Connor was speechless, he didn't know what he could do or say. Connor felt all the fears he had, had over the summer come to life, they had turned against him...  
  
[You knew they would]  
  
... and he deserved it, what could he ever do or say to make it right? Couldn't he take back this stupid mistake?  
  
Run. Connor turned away and shot himself into the water over the edge of the boat, if he stayed under water they couldn't trace him and Angel was too weak to track him. Connor's pale skin was once again immersed in water has he fled, never looking back try to keep his thoughts on swimming, glad the ocean was hide his tears.  
  
"Connor!" Gunn yelled frantically after him, both he and Fred were full of confusion and anger. They didn't understand how this could all happen. They didn't know how Connor could have lied to him, when they had trusted him, cared about him, like part of their family.  
  
"Let him go," Angel said quietly. "Wes take us back to shore."  
  
*****************   
  
Despite all his hopes the tears hadn't stopped flowing yet, Connor couldn't understand how this could happen, when he had first came to LA he had been full of rage, rage which was only revamped by the death of Holtz, but now there was only despair. Part of Connor wished he had stayed in Quortoth where things were simpler. There had only been pain and survival, but to have friends and lose them was a pain far worse, to have done something so horrible and remorse... Connor's thoughts traveled back to everything he had ever learnt about Angel: cursed with a soul force to feel remorse for all those he slaughtered. Was Connor destined to lead his father's destiny? And as for everything Holtz, his other father, had taught him: where was god now?  
  
There was now sand beneath Connor's feet, he had reached the beach where he had left his ax, shirt and jacket. There were all gone now, Connor had nothing. He broke down and fell to his knees, his eyes had dried from crying a thousand tears and he was left with nothing but a strong sense of loss and exhaustion, he allowed his thin muscular body rest and collapsed into the soft sand, burying his face in it for a moment's rest, he couldn't stay there for long, he had to head back to the hotel and get his stuff before the others got back. Then could he rest?  
  
*****************   
  
Connor had climbed up the side of the hotel, it didn't seem like anyone was home but they could be waiting for him trying not to make there presence known, once he entered his room Connor closed and locked the door behind him. He hated walking across the city in nothing but a pair of wet jeans, after locking the door Connor stripped and walked into the bathroom.   
  
Hands groped for the light switch upon entrance and Connor felt burned by the light, it had been so dark walking through the city and the light felt unfamiliar. Connor positioned himself in front of the mirror and took a look at his now healed bight mark, it would probably leave a scar, just his luck. Connor kneeled down and opened the cupboard below the sink and pulled out some bandages to put over the wound incase it opened.  
  
After bandaging the wound Connor turned to the shower and turned it on, he didn't have much time but he figured he could fit in a quick shower before he left. He wished there was another efficient way to clean, he wanted to avoid water as much as he could. No baths anyway, that was certain.  
  
After a few minutes of scrubbing Connor turned the shower off and dried himself quickly with a towel, then wrapping it around his waist to keep his nude figure warm. Connor walked back into his room and reached under his bed for his backpack, once he found it he opened his drawers, got himself dressed and picked out some clothes to put in the bag, also a few stakes.  
  
That was it, Connor's business in the hotel was done, or he thought it was. Just as Connor headed towards his door he saw Angel standing in the doorway watching him. Connor's eyes scanned the room for an escape, but he couldn't avoid this.  
  
"Connor you don't have to be afraid," Angel assured Connor he was only there to talk. "So you're leaving?"  
  
"I can't stay here," Connor replied resting himself on the edge of his bed.   
  
"Connor I don't blame you..." Angel cut off.  
  
"Why shouldn't you?" Connor asked getting to his feet. "It's all my fault."  
  
"You thought I killed your father," Angel said recognizing who had raised Connor. "I understand why you did what you did."  
  
"What reason would you have to kill Holtz?" Connor asked putting out his own idiocy. "I knew you well enough o know you would never do that. God, I'm a fool."  
  
"You rescued me."  
  
"It doesn't matter," Connor sighed walking to the door. "They wont understand... I don't understand."  
  
"I'm sorry," Angel called out behind Connor. "Sorry for what happened to Holtz, sorry for biting you."  
  
"No," Connor said turning back to face Angel. "I trust you Dad." Connor said with a pained expression. "And I know that in that moment you wanted to kill me."  
  
Angel moved towards his son in comfort, but there had already been too many lies. The insanity had made him want to kill Connor, he couldn't lie about it, for so long he had wanted revenge, and it was sickening.  
  
"You don't have to leave."  
  
"No," Connor said before turning away. "But I think I should."  
  
Connor and Angel parted ways, both with self-disgust residing in their stomachs, they both hated themselves for what they had done and thought, and though Angel was back, things weren't back to normal, there were worse than they had ever been. Connor was leaving his father, and they had just been reunited. That fact killed Angel but he had another issues to deal with. He had to find Cordelia, he would restore his family no matter what it took. For a moment he wanted to stop Connor and ask him about Cordelia, but he didn't know anything.  
  
Angel went back down to the lobby, to talk to Fred and Gunn, they would rest for now, the sun would rise soon. But tomorrow they had to continue to search for Cordelia, whatever it took they had to find her.  
  
*****************   
  
"Angel..." Cordelia looked down on her friends in all their misery, ever since she had started fighting demons with Buffy back in Sunnydale they had used humor to mask there pain and she knew Angel wouldn't stay in this slump while she needed him so much.  
  
"I love you."  
  
*****************   
  
And Connor continued down the street away from the Hyperion towards whatever waited him in the city, and with him he took his anger sorrow and remorse.  
  
[Ha, ha, ha] 


	5. Chapter 5

A.N: Well didn't that last chapter leave off on a high note? So cheery! Anyway this chapter is what Connor was doing while Angel was searching for Cordelia. Enjoy! And please tell me what you think of this chapter... is it a good story turn? And what do you think of Amber?  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
The loud clang of metal rubbish bins split the quiet midnight air of downtown Los Angeles; though most people wouldn't hear it nothing could hide from Connor's supernatural hearing. He listened closely for other indications of the noise's origin and the fast sound of footsteps came after, followed closely by a frightened scream.  
  
It almost felt good to hear a human voice again, if it weren't for the horrible circumstance. It had only been a day since Connor had left the Hyperion and he had avoided all human contact since then, but the noise of fear helped Connor regain his focus and gain sight of the one thing he had been doing his whole life: hunting.  
  
Though Connor wasn't sure exactly what was chasing the girl, it was quite likely it was a vampire, this area wasn't exactly void of them, so he had learnt while patrolling with Gunn. Connor continued to run towards the woman's frightened scream and the face noise of her footsteps as the attacker chased her viciously.   
  
Traveling by rooftop had served Connor well and he could tell he was close to the chase; he paused for a moment regaining the focus of his hearing, noticing it was very close and he had been heading in the right direction. Connor took in the view of the surrounding area, his eyes searching for alleys or other places where vampires led the prey to die. Connor so just the spot, and not too far away were to loud footsteps of the frightened woman running to her death.  
  
The building Connor stood on was not too high, so he jumped off the side into the alley where the girl ran towards her at high speeds. Connor finally got a view of her pursuer seeing a tall vicious looking vampire, seeing it's hideous appearance Connor could hardly blame the girl for screaming, but he would fight it, it was what he did and he was good at it.  
  
"No!' the frightened girl let out a scream upon seeing Connor in a battle pose standing in front of her looking ready to attack. Her eyes shot back and forth from Connor to the vampire then back again, she looked ready to give up leaving her as easy prey for the hungry vampire, but Connor wouldn't let that happen.  
  
"Run!" Connor warned stepping around the girl to guard her from the undead attacker, much larger than Connor the demon must have seen him as a joke, not knowing of his immense abilities. Connor was ready for the nasty demo, and he was almost happy to be fighting again.  
  
The vampire let out a loud grunt, shooting its over side shoulder a Connor's in a vicious ram, unfortunately for the beast Connor was faster than any human it had seen before moving out of the way with complete ease and kicking the demon hard knocking into one of the surrounding buildings. Its eyes lit up in fury as it launched itself at Connor shooting its over sized fist at Connor's face, but Connor ducked and the large vampire's fast driven fist hit the wall with a loud thud.  
  
Connor had the beast right where he wanted it, ready for the take down Connor punched the creature, with all his energy, in the kidney shooting pain through its oversized body, before he kicked it hard in the back of the knees eliminating its balance and leaving it open for the staking, and without pause Connor pulled a stake from his belt and stabbed the vampire hard, smiling as it turned to dust.  
  
Heavy breathing still came from the attacked woman as she watched Connor in amazement, he moved so skillfully it was like nothing she had ever seen, she got to her feet from her meek, frightened crouching position and walked softly to Connor, her rescuer.  
  
Connor looked over the woman whose face quickly calmed after her rush with death, when Connor had heard her frightened cries he had quickly assumed she was in trouble and hadn't paid much attention to her when fighting, but only closer inspection there seemed to be something off about this girl.   
  
"Thank you so much," the girl said in a soft tone, her hand moved from her side and onto Connor's chest in an overly thankful gesture, her hands caressed the black material pressed close to Connor's chest as her other hands headed for his jeans.  
  
Connor looked into the woman's eyes suddenly noticing what was off about her, Connor pulled away from her touch as her vampiric feature's revealed and she lunged at him, Connor launched his fist into her face knocking her away as he took a long step back ready for another fight.  
  
"Ha, ha," the girl laughed regaining her balance. "You weren't the demons hunter we were looking for but I imagine the world will be a better place without you."  
  
The word 'we' set chills up Connor's spine and made the tiny hair on the back of his next stand up to the height of his incredibly short hair. It soon became clear to Connor that vampires surrounded him.  
  
The odds were not in his favor but Connor still had at least a mild enough amount of confidence that would aid him out of the situation, still back up wouldn't exactly be unhelpful.  
  
Circling him, Connor could feel hunger emanating from each vampire, each pure in its ferocity ready to attack. Connor felt a brief sensation of dread before his senses were distracted by the sudden sound of an approaching motorcycle. The vampires had been as distracted as Connor and only just noticed the approaching motorcycle, coming towards them quickly.  
  
A sword shot out from the rider of the loud motorcycle and one of the attacking vampires turned to dust in and instant as the others prepared to fight this intruder, interrupting their meal. Connor used this distraction to make his move, he ran toward a near by dumpster and used to kick off his foot going through the air and colliding with the heads of three vampires.  
  
Connor's fist and feet flew rapidly, knocking back attacking vampire's giving him the chance to counter another onslaught, while the rider of the motorcycle had got off his bike ad began fighting the other vampires, and to Connor's surprise the dark skinned man fought the vampire's with a mild amount of ease.  
  
Just as Connor and the fellow demon hunter appear to be forced back into a corner three more demon hunters, two male, one female, emerge into the alley and begin to join the fight. Finally with the odds more even Connor takes a stand, retrieving his stake and turning two vampires, quickly, to dust.  
  
Connor notices the female vampire hunting losing ground to her two vampiric opponents, he instantly runs to her side, kicking on of her attackers in the stomach, and then knocking it back with his fist. The girl uses her sword to stab the other vampire in the stomach giving Connor an opening to stake it.  
  
The girl paused for a moment to look at Connor, just as he turned to look at her, despite her hair being slightly messy from fighting this girl was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, living his life in a demon dimension with only one other human in it. Her eyes shone a bright green while her black hair fell in small strands over her beautiful pale face while most of the rest was tied back into a small ponytail. To Connor's shock the girl expression suddenly turned sour as she swung her sword towards Connor's neck, he ducked quickly in defense only then noticing that she had been going for the vampire behind him.  
  
Standing from his ducking position Connor felt he could maybe spend a few hours admiring the girl's eyes, but the vampires were the most important issues at hand. He turned away from her taking his stake to arm and continuing the battle, along side his fellow demon hunters.  
  
Once again Connor's fist flung wildly as he scanned the crowd to see if any other the other, all too human, demon hunters were in danger, across the battle Connor noticed one of the male fighters about to be bitten and Connor threw his stake madly through the battle piercing the vampire's heart.  
  
The battle raged on for only another few minutes 'til all but two vampires remained, quickly retreating noticing how out numbered they were. One of the vampire hunters began to chase after him but Connor put his hand out in the way to stop him.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The man asked, reminding Connor more of Gunn than he ad originally thought.  
  
"It's a trap," Connor said turning his head. "They're trying to lure us back to their nest."  
  
"So who the hell are you anyway?" asked the original, motorcycle riding demon hunter. "I've never seen you round here before. But you look like you've been doing this for a while." He queried while looking Connor over.  
  
"My name's Connor," Connor said moving to the side of the alley and retrieving his stake, one of the only ones he had since leaving the Hyperion. "Thank you."  
  
"That's alight," the man said reaching out his hand to Connor. "Name's Mike." He said with a casual smile.  
  
Connor took the man's hand returning the smile, happy to meet some friendly people in this part of town.  
  
"So how long you been fightin' demons for Connor?" Mike asked curiously.  
  
"Along time... all my life," Connor replied unsure whether to explain it or not.  
  
"We know all about that," the only white male in the group spoke up from the sidelines.  
  
"Oh sorry," Mike said gesturing with his hand. "This is James," he signaled to the man who had spoken up. "This guy here's Nick," he pointed to the other male of the group. "And this here is Amber." That was a name that would stick in Connor's head for a while; forever Connor would associate that name with beauty.  
  
"And you hunt vampires?" Connor asked, clearing his mind of pointless thoughts, hunting vampires was his business he didn't need any distractions.   
  
"All the time bro," Mike said patting Connor on the shoulder. "Growing up in a place like this you gotta."  
  
"Yeah I know a bit about that," Connor said, his mind going back to Quortoth when he had to fight to stay alive. And even here in Los Angeles it was still his life. "Well I'm glad you showed up when you did."  
  
"We should be thanking you," Mike said thankfully. "Weren't for you those vamps would've had us."  
  
"Alright," Nick took a step between the two. "I'd hate to interrupt this moment or whatever but maybe we should be heading back to base."  
  
Mike rolled his eyes at Nick's instant rejection of Connor but also recognizing that he had a point. He turned to the other's seeing impatience on both Nick and James' face while Amber carried her usual shy and depressed expression, full of loneliness.  
  
"Well Connor, nice meetin' you but we gotta be heading off." Mike turned back to his companions and began to walk back to his motorcycle, Connor only just noticing the trashed car the other's had arrived in.  
  
Connor tried t hide is disappointed expression as he said a quick goodbye and turned away.  
  
After grabbing his sword, Mike hopped on his bike as Nick and James hopped into their car, and he noticed Amber staring at the ground deep in thought, her quietness worried him sometimes, he halted putting on his helmet and walked to her side.  
  
"Amber?" he asked, causing her eyes to look back at his. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah I..." Amber began to make an excuse before looking into Mike's caring eyes.  
  
"You can ride back with me," he said sensing she wasn't in the mood for the company of Nick or James.  
  
Amber began to follow Mike then turned back to Connor who was walking away slowly.  
  
"Connor!" All eyes turned to Jade, in all the years they had known her none of her friends recalled her ever yelling, and to even speak to someone she had just met was odd enough. "Do you have a place to stay?"   
  
Mike couldn't help but let a small smirk come across his face, Amber was a shy girl who could barely though anyone, hence the covering from head to foot, and she wasn't big on human contact, but for her to speak and call out to someone she had just met was the strangest thing he had ever seen. Maybe she likes him.  
  
For the first time Jade seemed to have made a brief connection to someone, Connor walked back to the rest of the demon fighting crew and graciously excepted Amber's offer. Connor did have a place to say but he figured it wasn't safe to walk home with this new vampire family on his trail.  
  
*****************   
  
The ride back had been quiet, though Nick and James had exchanged a few words Connor and Amber had spent the trip in complete silence, each staring out opposite windows.  
  
On arriving back at their headquarters Connor was impressed by the set up they had, it was a small, abandoned apartment unit with a few messed up rooms for the people who lived there, it seemed like some of the occupants shared rooms. Though most the lights were out and many of the rooms closed, there was still a fair amount of people in the hallways talking and training, it was like a large family which was something Connor didn't know a lot about, but he felt safe here and that was all he needed for now.  
  
While Amber headed down the hall without a word to her companions Nick and James headed to some of their training colleagues while Mike signaled for Connor to follow him.  
  
"You ca get the rest of you stuff in the morning I figure," Mike said leading him into a small dark room dimly lit by a few candles, like the rest of the place. "Electricity's out again, it'll probably back on in a few days. This is my room, looks like no one but Amber had a room to themselves anymore."  
  
Connor felt there was a reason no one shared a room with Amber, though most of the people here seemed to be male he had seen two females in the hallway talking, so it had nothing to do with that. It wasn't any of Connor's business anyway.  
  
"Well I'm gonna tell the troops to wind down for the night, then I'll be joining you." Nick said walking out the room before turning back to a tired looking Connor. "G'night bro."  
  
Connor lay on the floor only for a few minutes before he drifted off, he hadn't slept in a few says and it was finally catching up with him. He'd work things out in the morning. 


	6. Chapter 6

A.N: I am so sorry this has come so late, I have been fully busy. Thanks for the reviews (I like reviews so feel free to post them.) I'll probably make this clearer in this chapter and in later ones but if anyone wasn't sure the little demon fighting crew I've set up are an off-shoot of Gunn's team.  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
Warmth comforted Connor, even growing up in Quortoth, surrounded by flames Connor had always liked the warmth and the adrenaline of demon fighting. Now to wake up with the warm sun shining on his face was delightful. He half expected to be lying in his soft bed in the Hyperion, but those days felt so far away now.  
  
Delirium swept over Connor momentarily as his eyes open to an unfamiliar ceiling, he had almost forgotten the events of yesterday but it all came back to him quickly. Connor lay sleepily and contemplated whether to get up or to continue his slumber, he felt rude about sleeping in and taking up space, Mike's space. Connor sat up and looked toward the other end of the room where he had seen Mike's sleeping bag atop a thin mattress, but he was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Connor took the time to adjust his super hearing and listened around the building for the sound of people, and to his discomfort there were a few unfamiliar voices chatting near his room.  
  
Though Connor had been invited to stay here he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable particularly with the way Nick and James had so blatantly rejected his presence. His only comfort was that Mike, and possibly Amber, wanted him there.  
  
A new pair of footstep entered the building and voices soon followed, most were unrecognizable but Connor thought he could make out Mike amongst the talking. The footsteps sounded closer and it soon became clear to Connor that Mike was heading back to their room.  
  
The door swung open and Mike looked down at an obviously tired Connor, he shot Connor a quick smile as he wrapped up with his comrades and shut the door behind him.  
  
"Hey man," Mike said in his usual positive manner. "And lucky for you, you have some clothes to change into." Mike lifted Connor's bag high into the air, this confused Connor, as he hadn't told him where he'd been staying, so it was very odd for them to just find it.  
  
"How'd you...?" Connor wasn't sure what to ask, it was still very perplexing that they would know where to find his stuff.   
  
"Had a little help from Amber for that," Mike answered without explanation. "Now come on get dressed we got a job for you."  
  
Connor didn't ask he just got up off the floor and headed to where Mike had placed his bag, and got out a black T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans to change into. He changed as Mike pulled weapons out of the chest in the corner of the room, a few sword and some stakes, it seemed he had some sort of attack planned.  
  
"So you up for some fighting?" Mike asked as Connor pulled his T-shirt over his head.  
  
"Sure."  
  
*****************   
  
Bells rang out a familiar sound to Amber's ears, the sounds of the church residing by an all too recognizable house in the hills. Such a serene place, no one could ever imagine how Amber could hold it with such content.   
  
The wind felt so real on her face, the scent of summer brought back many pleasant memories with the complementary pain that followed her so dreadfully. For the next few moments Amber felt the loneliness sift away as she was free from the hideous curse of her life and her gift.   
  
Amber needed to escape and this place she had was hers alone and it was a perfect world where she was free to live, to love and to touch. Though given the choice to stay here she couldn't accept in fear of the pain that lingered in her comfort. It never ceased to amaze her how one event could influence your life so greatly, for years she had made attempts at solace, doing only more damage to herself and fixing nothing. Even in this world she hid in she was not free from her self-hatred and her pain.  
  
And it was then that a knock came to her door and slowly began to pull her out of her own world. The knocks persisted slowly and she was losing her grip, she had to return to her body and to her life.  
  
"Amber," the soft tone on Mike's voice entered her conscious and she knew she had to leave.  
  
"What is it?" Amber asked short of breath and drained of her energy. It was so hard to leave once she had begun.  
  
"Hey," Mike said entering her room. "I was just gonna take our boy Connor out to that new nest in town, and I was wondering if you wanted to come."  
  
"I'm fine," Amber replied standing from her mediation position on the floor. She knelt down to blow out her candles and acted as if Mike had left.   
  
Mike still watched her with curiosity, though he had known her for nearly a year he still knew very little about her, for the first month he had known her she hadn't even talked to him. She only met Connor yesterday and she had spoken, in fact shouted to him. It intrigued Mike, the way Connor had looked at her when she spoke, and the way she had seemed fascinated, whatever was between them it seemed like more than an attraction.  
  
"Alright well..." Mike wasn't exactly sure what to say to Amber, if there was anything to say. "We'll be back later."  
  
Amber pretending to be ignoring Mike and waited till he left the room, once she heard the door close she let out a gloomy sigh. She hated that she couldn't just vent her feelings to anyway, that she had to keep all her emotions bottled up. Though her gift had served her as an advantage sometimes she would give anything to be free.  
  
*****************  
  
This area was instantly familiar to Connor, he had come here with Gunn over the summer, before he had even looked around the scent caught his attention and a wave of nostalgia had engulfed him. It was quite logical for there to be a vampire nest here as it was a demonic part of town where, amazingly, people were foolish enough to leave their houses at night.   
  
Connor hadn't been able to figure out exactly where he and Mike were heading however, they had been riding deeper into the area, were the demonic activity was sure to get worse, and being on the back of Mike's motorcycle, when he drove like a madman wasn't too fun... except for someone like Connor who loved the danger.  
  
Much to Connor's hidden disappointment the motorcycle came to a pause out the front of an abandoned warehouse, which looked all too inviting for vampires and demons of all varieties. The two demon hunters removed their helmets and Mike opened his bag to reveal a sword for each of them along with a few stakes and a crossbow.  
  
"Shouldn't we have brought some back up?" Connor asked, he knew this part of town reasonably well, and vampires in this area seemed particularly feisty. He though Mike would have planned ahead for something so dangerous.  
  
"Some of the guys are meeting us here soon, we're just doing a little recon," Mike said calmly while arming himself.  
  
"Alright," Connor agreed while putting a small stake in the inner pocket of his brown suede jacket. "So what was up with Amber?" Connor asked trying not to show his interest.  
  
"What do you mean?" Mike asked with a kind smirk crossing his lips.  
  
"Nothing... uh, she just always seems so..." Connor struggled for the right words to describe her intriguing, silent depression.  
  
"Sad?" Mike asked in a serious tone removing his smirk.  
  
"Yeah," Connor replied matching Mike's tone. "Why's that."  
  
"Well," Mike thought of everything he knew about Amber and he wasn't sure where to begin. "Well, she's telepathic, only to an unbelievable extent."  
  
"What do you mean?" Connor had heard of telepathy but he still wasn't exactly sure what Mike meant.  
  
"Well she can use her powers for a lot of good things, like finding your stuff this morning, but the unfortunate side-effect is that she can't touch any other human being without telepathically assaulting them."  
  
"So she can't touch anyone?" Connor asked, noting the misfortune of Amber's gift.  
  
"And she's been through a lot," Mike eyes sank to the floor. "She's had a lot to deal with."  
  
Connor wanted to know more but he sensed it wasn't something Mike was comfortable to tell him. Though Connor wasn't an expert on the topic, from his fresh perspective it seemed that Mike tried to be a big brother to Amber, but he wasn't exactly easy to care for.  
  
"So are we going to do this?" Connor asked making his best effort to change the subject.  
  
Mike snapped into action mode and shot his stride toward the closest warehouse, where Connor presumed their destination was. Though they had agree to wait for back up both of them doubted that they actually would.  
  
The building they approached looked very worn-down and uninviting, for some reason vampires didn't feel the need to set their nests up in upper class residential areas. Connor held a tight grip on his sword, not out of fear but rather anxiousness. It made it more exciting that it was only the two of them, going up against a, presumably, quite powerful nest of vampires.  
  
"Alright we found the place," Mike said observing the building. "Now we just have to get inside."  
  
Connor noticed their predicament, as there was no visible entrance to the building, besides heavily chained, and barricaded, entrance. There was no way they could get through their discretely, meaning Connor would have to think outside the box to get them inside. The building was fairly dull and plane, with the exception of some large, high up windows, which caught Connor's perceptive eye.  
  
"We go through there," Connor said pointing for Mike to look up to the windows Connor had his mind set on.  
  
"How the hell we gonna get up there?" Mike asked after an amazed shock.  
  
"Do you have any rope?" Connor asked as he had a plan for getting them into the building. "Or anything else we could use?"  
  
"Umm... let me check bro," Mike walked back to his bike where he had left his backpack; he himself was sometimes amazed by the contents.  
  
Connor had always impressed Gunn and Fred greatly, wit his ability to jump such large distances and great heights, and this was an instance in which he was glad he had been born with such skills.   
  
"Nope," Mike said as he loaded his backpack back onto his bike. "If we wait till..." Mike turned to see Connor had disappeared, so quickly he had just disappeared. "Connor!"  
  
"Up here!"  
  
Mike eyes shot up to the building's high up windows to see Connor head poking out with a mischievous smile.  
  
"You look shocked," Connor said mildly showing off. "I'll see if I can break the door down from the inside."  
  
"Alright but be careful."  
  
The inside of the warehouse was incredibly stuffy and dark, Connor felt nauseous upon entering the dark room. Though a normal person may not have noticed it with the extent Connor did, it was obvious things had died in this building, as the odor of blood and decay was ever present.  
  
The second floor was only around the edge of the building, with a huge opening in the middle to look down at the bottom floor, but it was fart too dark for Connor to make anything out. He moved towards the edge where the railing had all but decayed and most of the stairways down were badly damaged and unsteady.  
  
As Connor contemplated his inevitable descent his senses flared at some sort of movement behind him, and before he could turn to counter his foe, something moving at immense speed, slammed into him hard and knocked him over the railing down onto the lower level, where he landed with a solid thump. As Connor's body slammed hard into he ground most of his consciousness abandoned him leaving his eyes blurry and his senses baffled.  
  
*****************  
  
There was nothing worse, in Amber's opinion, than being stuck in a run down car with a bunch of gun, or crossbow, happy demon hunter's bragging like idiots about their best kills. She still wondered why she had convinced herself to go with them and get some fresh air.  
  
The car moved through quiet back streets, as they continued toward their destination, where they would rendezvous with Connor and Mike. As they got closer something began to gnaw at the edge of Amber's mind, a faint note of danger. As the sense grew stronger Amber felt the need to give it some focus, though she had partially warn herself out earlier she felt, at this point, it was necessary for her to use her powers.  
  
Amber shut her pulled her focus into place, she allowed her mind to stretch out across the bare streets, and sought them out to find the source the danger, and with it Connor and Mike. Her mind opened to the demonic energy she could feel emanating from, none other than, their destination.  
  
Faster then their car could travel through the streets Amber's mind raced through Los Angeles straight to the sight of the danger she sensed. Though the picture was hazy her mind scanned the vision for the source, and her mind instantly shot to Connor's half-unconscious body crumpled on the floor, with some dark unseen creature stalking him.   
  
Even with their vehicle moving at unsafe speeds there was no sure guarantee they could get to Connor in time, the only person close enough was Mike, but there was only one way to reach him, and it scared Amber, entering another person's conscious mind was a dangerous task for someone whose powers were as dangerous as hers. This, however, was a risk she had to take, though she couldn't explain it something deep in her was screaming at her to save Connor.  
  
"Mike," she whispered across the astral plane, into his mind. She waited for a moment with no response, so she pushed her concentration to the next level and tried again. "Mike..."  
  
*****************   
  
As Mike waited for Connor, his patience grew thin and gave way too worry, he had assumed Connor would have called for help, had he been attacked by anything, but since Connor had entered the building he had heard nothing.  
  
"Mike."  
  
Mike nearly jumped at the sound of his own name, his eyes darted about the surrounding area seeing nothing, but he had heard his name so clearly, it was odd that just as he had been worrying about Connor something came to make him worry about himself.  
  
"Mike," Only now did Mike realize what was happening. "Mike, answer me." Amber had contacted him telepathically.  
  
"This is so cool," Mike, responded out-loud. "We should do this more often."  
  
"Connor's unconscious something's attacking him," Amber demanded; in particularly out of character tone. "You have to help him!"  
  
"Amber, the entrance is barricaded. There's no way in."  
  
"Just right of the door, the wall has been badly damaged on the inside," Amber said determined. "If you ride your back into he part f the wall you may be able to break through."  
  
"Alright," Mike said running back toward his bike. "Damn she better be right."  
  
After removing the heavy supply bag from the seat, Mike hopped onto his bike, and secured his helmet. He contemplated the plan for a moment then began to rev the engine preparing to break through the wall. Mike shot the bike off, away from the building and on to the street, hoping to gain some distance for some speed. One he thought he had moved far away enough he accelerated the bike to the highest of it's abilities, and headed for the wall head on, praying that Amber was right.  
  
*****************   
  
The hard floor only added to Connor's painful discomfort, as he struggled to regain full consciousness. His back ached from the fall and his head felt unbalanced, his eyes showing him a hazy, unclear vision. Only just having full feeling return to his body, Connor felt in no position to even stand, but he knew there was something watching him, and odds were he would have to fight.  
  
All of Connor's senses shot dramatically into action, upon hearing a loud crash coming through the building's wall, and after the rubble scattered a familiar motorcycle appeared in the clearing.   
  
The opening in the wall had allowed a decent amount of sunlight to enter the room and shine onto Connor. Though the origin of the creature had not been determined it seemed to shy away from the sunlight with a quiet hissing noise.   
  
"Could use some help here," Connor muttered painfully, generally a fall, even to that extent wouldn't have hurt Connor too much, however the impact in which the creature had hit him with had hurt him more than he had thought.  
  
Mike came rushing over while taking his helmet off to better access Connor's physical condition.  
  
"Damn bro," Mike exclaimed in shock. "What the hell happened?"  
  
"There's something in here..." Connor paused as his super hearing detected something moving toward them. "Do you have a weapon?"  
  
Mike understood what Connor was saying; he quickly pulled the large knife from his belt and observed their surroundings, looking for their attacker. And, suddenly, just like with Connor Mike was hit by the fast moving creature, knocking him flat on the ground.  
  
And finally Connor saw the giant reptilian demon standing in the sunlight and looking quite discomforted, when it had attacked Connor it had instantly disappeared back into the shadows but for some reason, now, the creature wasn't moving at it's regular intense speed.  
  
An ugly head reared at Connor and a thin tongue slipped out the creature's alligator-like mouth. Connor noticed the creature was not preparing to attack him but struggling in pain. Connor took a careful look at the situation and realized the creature had some sort of negative reaction to the sunlight, and if he were going to kill it, now would be his only chance.  
  
Connor had lost his sword when the creature had knocked him through the railing so the only weapon he had was the small stake in his belt. Connor grabbed the stake and used all his remaining strength to throw it into the giant reptile's neck. It let out a fierce shriek as Connor finally got to his feet and launched his body at the creature knocking it further into he intense sunlight.  
  
The creature struggled under Connor's significantly smaller body and pushed him off quickly, in a moment of desperation it seemed to regain some of its former strength, enough so to throw Connor back inside the building and chased after him, back into the shadows.  
  
The creature saw Connor jump to his feet in one swift motion, and come back to launch himself into the air smashing his clenched fist into the creature's skull, then while still in the air spinning and kick the creature, sending it sprawling back into the shadows. Connor knew that if he gave the creature time to recover in the shadows it would regain it's strength and speed, so he had to move straight back into he battle.   
  
Frantically Connor's eyes shot around the room for a weapon, and not too far from where he hand landed, he saw his discarded sword, and he knew one good hit from that may kill the creature. He rushed across the room, grabbed the sword then ran back at the recovery creature with all his might jumping into the air and swinging his sword down as hard as he could, but the creature has been in the darkness for too long and it had regained great speeds allowing it to block Connor attack and throw him to the ground with great ease.  
  
Once again Connor felt extreme pain shoot through his body as he hit the floor, though the pain subsided quickly, the creature was too strong for his liking and something had to be done about it. The reptilian creature's piercing eyes gazed upon Connor as it leered down ready for the kill, and just as Connor prepared to struggle, the silence was broken by crossbow fire.  
  
And just when they were needed most, Mike's crew came flooding in the door ready for a full assault, as the creature turned it's attention away from Connor he sprung to his feet and clasped the stake lodged in the creature's neck, once having a hold of it, he yanked it sideways slicing the creature's neck open as it was surrounded by demon hunters.  
  
The giant lizard demon thrashed its arms about knocking Connor's allies down into the ground, or hitting them into the walls, the creature had great speed and strength but it could not hold out forever. Connors noticed an opening in the creature's defense where he could make a perfect stab into the creature's neck, and with the right amount of strength, completely decapitate it. But Connor had no weapon. His eyes searched the floor for a weapon, but for some unexplained reason his eyes shot up, and he saw directly into Amber's eyes. Connor hadn't even noticed she was there up until then, but as soon as he looked at her he knew what she was thinking, and he put out his hand ready to catch the sword she had thrown to him.  
  
Connor gripped his new weapon tightly and looked back at the creature, though it pained him to tear his eyes away from Amber's hypnotic, beautiful gaze. The creature's limited fighting skill had caused it to repeat itself and leave the same opening, and without a moment hesitation, Connor used his supernatural speed to shoot through the crowd and jab the knife right into he creature's neck.   
  
The entire room was silent as Connor stood in the middle of the battle with his creature lodged firmly in the, seemingly, dead creature. After a moment or two the creature mad a tiny squirming move, and Connor shot his feet from the ground and sent his whole body into a spin, decapitating the creature and leaving a blast of blood all over the fighters.  
  
Connor had noticed that Amber's eyes had been on him that entire time, and only now was the pain of the battle catching up to him as he began to feel weak in the knees, and before his body had shown any sign of breaking down, Amber rushed to his side, ready to catch him. 


	7. Chapter 7

A.N: Hey well I hope my many (or not so) readers enjoyed the last chapter, except for how long it took to post. But anyway, this is the next chapter please enjoy! But it's not too long.  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
It was the strangest thing Connor had ever felt, even though he had grown up in Quortoth, the darkest of the dark worlds, he had never managed to get himself hurt like this. He had been drifting in and out of conscious for the entire ride back to their headquarters. These wounds were probably treating him worse cause of the emotional baggage they carried, he had been through a lot lately, but pain was nothing new.  
  
As Connor's eyes attempted to flutter open he could feel his arm draped over someone shoulder, in a quick breath he could smell Mike helping him back to his room. Amber had let go of him, to allow stronger people to carry him, plus her if any of her skin touched him in his current state the effects could be catastrophic.  
  
"Lay him on the bed," Connor heard Mike's voice clearly as someone took hold of his legs.  
  
They laid Connor on the couch gently and rushed to get any medical supplies they had, for his flesh wounds, but most of them, particularly Amber, could tell exhaustion was the major factor for Connor's current state.  
  
The noise began to die after Connor was treated and the other fighters, who weren't hurt as bad. It wasn't long before the noises around Connor began to fade, with him drifting off, and the post-battle commotion dying. Connor just hoped not everyday of his new life would be like this, and only then did it occur to him that he had entered into this fully now, this was a new chapter in his life and he hoped it would stay that way. This was the least pain he had ever felt.  
  
*****************   
  
A peaceful morning came as a surprise to Amber, with the events of the previous day she assumed things would be just as hectic in the morning, but things as calm as could be. Most of the guys had managed to make their way out that morning; some of them had gone to the markets, others for some quick patrolling, which was a very usual thing around here.  
  
The only noise to be heard was a few girls gossiping in the halls, along with a few guys in the mix, some flirting with the girls, others noticing their priorities and spending their time training. Amber was always shocked that the people who lived here could spend so much of their time on love, sex and relationships when they lived in life or death circumstances everyday.  
  
There were a lot of things Amber didn't understand about humans, though she was, herself, human she found it hard to convince herself she was a part of the human race, as she could never allow herself to get to close to them. Especially with everyone that had happened to her, everything she had done to herself.  
  
Amber had just been to the washing room, though no one expected it of her, she found it gratifying to help people out, even if it was jus washing she was glad to be helping. Plus helping like that gave her something to do when she wasn't out hunting with Mike, though she mostly ended up traveling with the other guys it was always Mike who she planned to, or convinced her, to go with. When he was out she didn't really say anything, she didn't' mean to be rude but she just couldn't communicate well with most of the people she lived with, s she just didn't speak to them, not that she spoke a lot anyway.  
  
Once Amber had put some of the washing back she figured she would go check on Connor, it was already just past midday and he had been sleeping for about twenty-four hours. He had been pretty beaten up but it was minimal compared to the things she could sense in him.   
  
An hour or two went by as Amber continued her routine of work and few spare moments for focusing her powers, and she finally brought herself to visit Connor's room, she paused at the door and she could sense movement in the room, she pushed to door open to see an unexpected sight: Connor training with a sword.  
  
Connor's thin-muscular body moved swiftly with a sort of violent grace, Amber had expected to see him resting no jumping about so violently. It was obvious to any outsider that a great part of Connor's obviously fighting and training but Amber had gifts other people weren't burdened with, and she could sense that violence had been resonant throughout Connor's entire existence.  
  
"Glad to see you're up," Amber said with a mildly raised voice to get Connor's attention. He paused from his training and look back at her. "How are you?" Amber asked in a voice full of concern.  
  
"I'm fine," Connor replied, pulling a black sweater over his sleeveless shirt. "I just needed some rest, I heal fast."  
  
"Yeah," Amber said with a meek smile. "Most people would end up in hospital, or worse, after that."  
  
"Well I heal fast," Connor said, not wanting to mention how un-like other people he was. "Seems quiet today, where is everyone?"   
  
"When most people would want to rest after a battle like that, they tend to want to get some fresh air, or get back into it," Amber casually made her way out of the doorway and took a seat on Connor's bed. "I don't really understand them."  
  
"What do you mean?" Connor asked taking a seat next to Amber.   
  
"I..." Amber wasn't sure why Connor was asking her this, she had stepped into it with her last statement but she still didn't want to answer it. "It's nothing, it's just I don't really... they're not the type of people I general 'hang out' with."  
  
"Then why do you stay here?" Connor knew why he was staying here. Maybe Amber was like him and had nowhere else to be.  
  
"Well when I first came to LA... I wasn't exactly leading a healthy lifestyle, and Mike saved me from that." Amber shut her eyes and breathed in, she didn't want to thin about her darker times.  
  
Connor discretely inched toward Amber and began to move his arm onto her shoulder to comfort her, but flinched at knock on the door. Amber stood up quickly and walked to the door, her long skirt lifted gently from Connor's bed adding to Amber's ethereal presence, and Connor eyes followed her with great allure.  
  
Amber straightened the arms of her black suede jacket before she gently opened the door. An unfamiliar man stood at the door, he was very tall with dark skinned, he wore an overcoat and dark mysterious sunglasses. Amber looked at him with a mild amount of worry and curiosity before he reached out his hand with an envelope with Amber's name on it.  
  
"Someone thought you would want this," the tall man said in a deep voice, before he turned an exited the building.  
  
There was nothing out of the ordinary about the envelope, yet Amber could sense there was something important about it, though the man who delivered it had been focused and obviously indifferent to the situation. Amber opened the letter, and began to read before noticing Connor was still sitting on the bed intently curious.  
  
"What is it?" Connor asked as he stood up.  
  
"I'm not sure," Amber replied turning her attention back to the letter.   
  
The suspense was killing Connor, as Jade read the letter her eyes began to widen in shock before she let out a slight gasp.  
  
"We have to get out of here."  
  
"What?" Connor asked perplexed by whatever had just happened.  
  
"Follow me I'll explain on the way."  
  
*****************   
  
"Professionals are discreet, young lady. You, on the other hand, are a freak. A dangerous freak. Which is why I had them remodel the elevator you're standing in. More of a retrofit, really. Low teched the whole thing with six inches of Plexiglas separating you from any available current."   
  
Gwen clutched the bars concealing her and Angel in the elevator but there was no response, she and Angel were trapped like dogs, as Elliot chuckled to himself.  
  
"Tempered Lucite," Elliot smirked.  
  
"He's gonna seal us in and turn on the gas," Angel said as his eyes searched the elevator rapidly for some sort of escape.  
  
"What are you, Lex Luthor?" Gwen asked not believing this was actually happening to her, this couldn't be the end.  
  
"What do you think, I'm gonna stand here and duke it out with electro girl?" Elliot asked disgustingly proud of himself. "No, don't worry. Uh, I'm told that the gas is very fast acting. You'll be dead within... uh, whoops- Where does the time go?"  
  
The elevator doors slammed shut as the gas began to poor from the veiling ready to kill Gwen and Angel, Elliot walked to the other side of the lobby quite proud of himself. He began to pull out his cell phone and make a call before the lobby doors swung open with two teenagers running in and attacking him men.  
  
"What the hell?" Elliot screamed as the young girl rushed him, punching him in the face and kicking him to the floor.  
  
"Connor!" Amber yelled standing over Elliot. Connor threw her his knife as he fought off Elliot's guards with little effort. "Where's Gwen?" Amber asked kneeling down to Elliot with her knife poked into his neck.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Don't lie to me," Amber warned him giving the knife a slight push into his neck before she punched him in the face.  
  
It was obvious Amber wasn't going to get too much information out of Elliot so she resorted to her powers, sensing for Gwen, it had been a long time since she had seen Gwen, they had only met once since Amber had runaway from the academy but she thought she would still be able to sense someone so close to her. Amber mind rushed into the nearby elevator and she senses Gwen's distress.   
  
"Connor!" Amber called as her companion knocked down two more of Elliot's men. "She's in the elevator!"  
  
Connor rushed toward the elevator and reached out to try and force it open, but before his hands reached the elevator the door shot open and a tell figure emerged quickly swinging its fist toward Connor face to quick for him to counter, and just before contact the fist stop and Connor saw his father standing in front of him.  
  
"Connor," Angel muttered, after a long pause, as he lowered his fist. "What are you doing here?"  
  
The last time Connor had seen his father was one of the hardest moments in his life and now he was in complete shock, even as Angel looked at him for an answer Connor was in far too much shock to figure out what to say.  
  
"Gwen this is..." Angel turned to Gwen only to see she had left his side. A loud smack came from the centre of the room and Gwen kicked Elliot in the face and helped Amber to her feet.  
  
"Long time no see, baby sister," Gwen said to her old friend as the two shared an awkward hug, as neither one could touch the other. "So are you here to save my ass?"  
  
"God knows you need it," Amber teased as the two separate. Amber's eyes headed back toward Connor and Angel who seemed to have some issues between the two of them. "Gwen who's?" Amber looked back to see Gwen walking toward a frightened Elliot who was crawling backward toward a corner.  
  
"I expect to get screwed," Gwen said as she headed toward Elliot, who was now backed into a wall.  
  
As Gwen continued to threaten Elliot Angel shot a quick signal to his son as they both headed to Gwen t stop her.  
  
"What I don't appreciate, Elliot, is being called a freak," Gwen said angrily, as she came to a stop. "That's my word..."  
  
"Oh for god's sake," before Connor and Angel had reached Gwen Amber stepped in front of her blocking her path to Elliot. "What is your issues with the whole freak thing, I thought you'd be over it by now."  
  
"Amber, get out the way."  
  
"And what?" Amber asked sarcastically. "Let you fry this asshole?"   
  
"Well that was the plan," Gwen said, stepping up to Amber. "This guy's a jackass what do you care?"  
  
"You could kill him Gwen."  
  
Gwen paused and looked deep into Amber's eyes, Gwen was one of the few who knew the secrets of Amber's past, and she knew Amber couldn't let her kill this man. Elliot looked so afraid and Gwen actually found it quite funny, but for Amber's sake she'd have to let him live.  
  
"Alright," Gwen sighed. "I wont kill him."  
  
"Okay, go ahead then," Amber stepped to the side then Gwen walked to Elliot and shot a solid kick into his nose, knocking him out.  
  
Both Amber and Gwen linked arms and walked to the other side of the room where they briefly caught up, leaving Connor and Angel alone together.  
  
"So... is she your friend?" Angel asked his son, scratching his head for something to say.  
  
"Yeah," Connor said. "She's a demon hunter, part of a team. I've been staying with them."  
  
"Good," Angel said with a half smile. "So why were you here - for this, I mean."   
  
"Amber told me her friend was in trouble..."  
  
"Right, well that's good, that you came," Angel looked at his sons face and felt proud that he was helping people, if being raised my Holtz in Quortoh hadn't corrupted Connor he was truly strong. "You know Connor, if you want to, you can come back to the hotel."  
  
"Dad..." Connor muttered. "Thank you, but I don't think I should."  
  
"Connor you don't-"  
  
"Stop," Connor yelled. Though he was able to speak with Angel, he wasn't ready to go back to the hotel. "I'm okay."  
  
"Hey Connor!" Angel and Connor both turned to Amber's voice. "I think we should get going and leave these two to their 'Axis of Pythia.'  
  
Connor said nothing and looked to Angel in question.  
  
"It's a mystical thing," Angel explained. "To help me find Cordelia."  
  
"Good luck," Connor wished his father a he and Amber left Angel and Gwen to their business.  
  
"So who was that?" Jade asked curiously.  
  
"My father." 


	8. Chapter 8

A.N: Well long time no see readers, for this chapter I'd appreciate reviews telling if you think I'm developing the character well. Thank you! (I know it's not that long or very eventful but oh well.)  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
How could anyone look so peaceful at a time like this? There were at least half a dozen vampires just waiting to break in to kill them all, and Amber looked so peaceful, she was resting. Amber's eyes were closed and here back was against a door being repeatedly slammed by vampires.  
  
"Stop it," Amber laughed reaching her hand out to hit Connor. Her tired eyes opened and she couldn't' help but laugh.  
  
"Stop what?" Connor asked returning the smile.  
  
"Looking at me," she said, stretching. "You're acting as if I'm completely insane. I mean just cause half a dozen vampires will soon break through this door and kill a bunch of us is no need to panic."  
  
"Right," Connor rolled his eyes. "What was I thinking?"  
  
"Now Connor we all know you don't think," Amber said sarcastically as Connor covered his anger with a smile. "So how long are we going to wait here for?"  
  
"Well, personally, I don't think I can wait any longer," Connor looked at their companions, there was only four of them all up but they couldn't' just keep waiting for back up. "I say we do it now."  
  
For a moment, or so, Amber admired the strong determination in Connor's eyes, he was definitely a warrior. Though she tried to just see him as her friend and ally, Amber couldn't help but look deep into his eyes seeing his hidden pain, no matter how Connor had tried to overcome whenever Amber was near him she could feel it, and sometimes he could feel her feel it.  
  
"What do you guys think?" Amber asked turning to their quiet comrades.  
  
"I say we go for it," one of them said, raising his fist enthusiastically.  
  
"Alright," Connor said rolling over and standing. Amber watched him, waiting for a signal to move, when Connor would open an assault on the raging vampires. "Now!' Connor yelled with his sword at the ready.  
  
As soon as Connor said so, Amber rolled out of the way and watched Connor rush out into the mess of vampires, their other comrades soon followed but Connor had taken the lead and was easily fighting the vampires, who had been caught by surprise. They worked as a team, and they did it quite well. Even though Connor took the lead he would be dead without the help of the rest of them.  
  
Amber then got to her feet and joined the fight. It was the strangest thing, despite the odds and the severity of the situation Amber knew they would win. She could sense help was on the way.  
  
A loud crash shot through the building as one of the windows smashed, and a dark coat-wearing figure emerged. The man instantly rolled to his feet and began fighting the vampire with them. And immediately a small meek looking girl with a crossbow and a muscular African American man followed him into the building, and joined the battle as well.  
  
Connor's sword swung about wildly, trying to free himself from the vampire swarm that had attempted to engulf him, he couldn't break free and there were too many of them to fight on his own, he was strong but he was still human, and right now he needed help. Just as Connor was tempted to give up two of the vampires burst into dust, one from a crossbow bolt, and the other by a stake held tightly in Angel's grip, who had come to help in the fight.  
  
Though it wasn't easy for Connor, a deadly fight made seeing his father a lot easier. The two didn't even have time to glare so they simply continued with the fight, Connor had thought his own fighting skills to be impressive but compared to his father they were entirely insignificant.  
  
Angel was taking on about three vampires, and there were only five left, leaving one to Connor and Jade, the other to Fred and Gunn, and it was not long before the fight was over. Angel emerging the victor.  
  
"Hey," Connor said, deciding this time to start the conversation. "Just in the neighborhood?"  
  
"Uh. yeah," Angel responded quickly. "A client came by hoping we could clear out a nest, apparently he's looking to fix this place up and turn it into a low-rent apartment complex."  
  
"Right," Connor said, barely even trying to sound interested. "Well I think we should head back to base, we've been gone for hours." Connor turned to Amber.  
  
It was hard for Amber to be shoved in the middle of a father son dispute, she had heard about Connor's messed up past, son of two vampires, raised in a hell dimension. Though Connor ad never said it to her, she could clearly see, no matter if he wanted to, or if he would admit it, Connor loved his father, maybe that made it harder.  
  
"Connor," Angel called after his son, Connor turned waiting for what Angel had to say. "I was hoping we could talk, you know, catch up."  
  
"I don't think." Connor began as Amber nudged him in the back encouragingly. Though she was trying to help Connor didn't appreciate the nudge. "I think. maybe another time." Connor closed the conversation and turned to Amber, they, and their allies, regrouped and headed back to their base camp, leaving Angel rejected, and Gunn and Fred to console him.  
  
"Hey man, it's alight," Gunn consoled his friend.  
  
"Angel you shouldn't worry," Fred said putting her hand, comfortingly, on Angel's shoulder. "He's jus confused, you know how bad he felt. after."  
  
"Sinking me to the bottom of the ocean for an entire summer?" Angel inquired.  
  
"Well there's that, " Gunn continued. "And if before that, the kid wasn't exactly a poster boy for inner-calm. Growing up with Holtz in a hell dimension must've been like."  
  
"Hell," Angel finished.  
  
"Yeah that."  
  
"But if he's so sorry, why doesn't he want to make it right?" Angel asked dejectedly.  
  
There was a moment of silence between the group, they had grown so close over the years and it was hard for them to keep secrets from each other, but Gunn and Fred had been avoiding saying what was really on their minds.  
  
"Angel," Gunn said after an exchange in looks, between Fred and himself. "There's something Fred and I wanted to ask you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, we spent the whole summer looking for you, and you're back." Gunn waited for some kind of response from Angel but continued when there was none. "Then when you got be, we spent all our time looking for Cordelia, and you found her."  
  
"Are we nearing your point Gunn?" Angel asked, hurt by the mention of Cordelia, and what she had been called off to do.  
  
"What now?" Gunn asked Angel, who hadn't even thought of that. "I mean Connor isn't ready to come back, and though we've had a few cases since you've been back business hasn't exactly been booming. So what now?"  
  
*****************  
  
Of all the things in the world Amber needed, guilt was not one of them. It had been over a day since Amber had been to encouraging for Connor to bond with his father, and he had only grown more distant from her since.  
  
It was so much easier to assume everyone problems were so simple, but like Amber herself Connor's problems were coated in layers of pain and complications.  
  
For almost ten minutes now, Amber had been standing outside the room Connor shared with Mike; the two had been sparing the entire time while Amber had been searching for the words to make peace with Connor. It was so hard for Amber to form a connection with anyone, and the one she had with Connor was too precious to her for her to lose it so quickly.  
  
As Amber's eyes stared numbly at the cold floor her ears and mind shot into the room besides her and she could feel Connor and mike on the other side, though she couldn't physically see the events her mind, and her gift were giving her a good idea to what it was like. When Connor and Mike sparred in generally wouldn't last to long, Connor would quickly gain the upper hand and retain it, always beating Mike, but this time Amber could sense how tense the fight was, Mike was putting his body into overdrive, trying to beat Connor, while Connor was trying to retain his focus and stressing himself out by pressuring himself to improve his skill.  
  
Suddenly Amber's focus was broken by the two loud thuds of Mike's fist smacking into Connor's stomach and face knocking him back and off balance. Amber swung the door open fiercely and saw Connor struggling back to his feet ready to continue to hideous brawl.  
  
"Would you two knock it off," Amber requested with only a slight rise in her voice.  
  
"Yeah Connor," Mike agreed. "Maybe we should call it off for now."  
  
"Well if you're too tired to go on," Connor said raising his eyebrows, trying to goat Mike into another round. "But I guess you didn't have much hope anyway."  
  
Mike eyed Connor with mild anger, his muscles were soar and he was tired from the fight, he would have the strength to go on but he didn't think it would be for them to continue.  
  
"Stop it," Amber said quietly.  
  
When she did that Connor always wanted to know if the pain in Amber's eyes was genuine or if it was just a technique for her to get her own way. But either way he couldn't argue with it.  
  
Connor pulled off his boxing gloves and his sweat soaked t-shirt and headed towards his draws were he kept a small towel, he began to rub the towel over his muscular chest as he exited to room, heading for the bathroom at the other end of the building, he said nothing as he passed Amber and wore is sullen look all the way with him.  
  
"How is he?" Amber asked Mike who was having a cool drink of water, obviously the fight had, had more backlash on him than Connor.  
  
"He's off his game," Mike replied looking Amber head on as he began to smirk. "You really care about him don't you?"  
  
"He's had." It only just occurred to Amber what Mike was implying; she folded her arms and eyed him angrily. "What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh nothing," Mike smiled and turned away.  
  
Amber rolled her eyes and once again sunk into her own thoughts, Connor wouldn't respond to an intervention, even if it were just her, she needed to find a better way to deal with Connor's problems.  
  
When Amber looked into the surface of Connor's mind she could feel how lost he was, he was helping out, saving people killing demons but it wasn't his path and he knew that he needed to know who he was, and what his destiny held. Amber knew someone who could help with that.  
  
"Hey Mike," Amber said with a smile etched on her face. "Could you runt things without us for a few days?"  
  
*****************  
  
There was nothing to be heard, nothing out of the ordinary. Connor sat on his window sill, while Mike was in a deep slumber, though he felt guilty for thinking it Connor would love to hear a victim scream, so he could go and rush to someone's rescue and not be so bored.  
  
Connor had felt so useless since he had last seen Angel, it was like seeing him had completely drained him of his power and now he couldn't help but feel lost.  
  
Drawing his attention away from the window Connor's attuned senses felt movement behind the door. Mike was still sound asleep so Connor crept quietly towards the door with his fist at the ready, though he thought in unlikely a demon of any sort would manage to get it's way to his door without anyone noticing, his instincts, from being raised in Quortoth were always preparing for demonic combat.  
  
Once again, a slightly louder noise came from behind the door and after a moment's pause Connor swung the door open with his fist at the ready. But when Connor's vision adjusted he saw it was Amber who had been lurking outside his door, he stopped his fist as she let out a frightened gasp.  
  
"Amber?" Connor asked in surprise.  
  
"You scared the crap out of me," Amber whispered as not to wake anyone.  
  
"Me?" Connor shouted not weary of his voice. He took a look around and changed to a whisper "You were the one lurking outside my room in the middle of the night." He accused.  
  
"I wouldn't be here without a reason."  
  
"Well could you tell me what that is?" Connor asked frustrated. "Cause I was actually sleeping quite peacefully."  
  
"No you weren't," Amber protested. She raised her hand before Connor could say anything. "I'm sorry. Anyway, I have a proposition for you."  
  
"Proposition?" Connor queried.  
  
"How would you like to get out of here for a few days?" Amber asked seductively.  
  
"For what?" Connor asked curiously.  
  
"Well let's just say I have a idea to help you work through your problems.  
  
Generally Connor's instincts as a fighter would have caused his defenses to shoot up, but Amber said it with such calm and understanding that he could only agree to her proposal.  
  
"I'll pack a bag."  
  
After a few moments of packing, Connor got dressed quickly then the two headed out the door quietly, Amber assured Connor she had told Mike and tat they would be okay with the two of them gone for a few days.  
  
"So where are we going anyway?"  
  
*****************  
  
"Welcome to Las Vegas."  
  
The bright neon lights caught Connor's eyes with great magnitude, he had grown up in a world engulfed in great fires, yet these lights had a unique allure about them that made them unavoidable to his all too human eyes.  
  
"See," Amber said taking one hand off the steering wheel, as they raced down the busy streets. "Isn't this a nice break from piss scented alleys and monster guts."  
  
Connor let out a laugh as he took in magnificent sights of the city, everything was so bright and attracted, he had never seen anything so wonderful in his life, besides Amber, she was a good friend to do this for him.  
  
"So it's not that I'm not grateful," Connor assured Amber before his question. "But what exactly are we here?"  
  
"Well I, and Mike, noticed that you had been a bit off lately," Amber said dividing her attention from the road, mildly. "And I could sense that you felt a bit lost so I figured I'd take you to somewhere, or someone that could help you find your path."  
  
"What do you mean?" Connor asked interested. "Do you mean like a psychic or something? Cause I thought you."  
  
"No," Amber confirmed. "This guy's more of a lounge singing karaoke demon."  
  
"Oh, Lorne?"  
  
"What?" Amber asked in shock. "How do you know Lorne?"  
  
"Oh, he used to live at my father hotel." Connor told Amber with a calm smile. "And his name's on that billboard up ahead."  
  
Amber's eyes shot up in shock to see a billboard reading: "Lorne The Green Velvet Fog"  
  
"What the fu-" 


End file.
